


25 Days of Smutmas

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: 25 days of smutmas, Addison Zombies, Christmas Smut, Disney Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Zed Zombies, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies, smutmas, zombies 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: Some smutty holiday prompts to light that fire in your hearth. XxZeddisonxX
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 51
Kudos: 30





	1. "Usually it's just a kiss under the mistletoe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry (early) Christmas!! I did this series last year on other platforms and it went over very well with my followers, so I thought I'd also share it here! Hope you enjoy!

"Addy! I'm home!" Zed called as he walked in the front door, stripping off his scarf and coat as snowflakes sprinkled off him and melted in his emerald green hair. He gave himself a shake and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times to get any remaining moisture out. "Addy?" He called again, confused that he didn't receive any kind of answer.

After putting his keys down, he checked the kitchen first. Nothing. Living room? Nada. So he went upstairs to check their bedroom. If she wasn't there, he was gonna start worrying.

"You up here Ad—" he halted in surprise as soon as he pushed the door open, "dy?"

"Welcome home Zeddy-Bear." Addison said in a sultry voice.

There she lay, in the middle of their bed, with only a bright red lace bra and panty set covering her. Her breasts spilling over the top of the undersized cup and, could he even call that tiny piece of fabric panties? He shook off his shock and smiled.

"Well hello there! What's this about?" He asked with a curious grin. Addy put on her best damsel in distress as she threw her head back with an arm over her forehead.

"Someone put this mistletoe over our bed and my husband has been at work _all day_ so I've had to wait for him to come home!" She whined dramatically. He chuckled, having kicked his shoes and socks while she demonstrated her expertise in theatrics, then made quick work of his shirt as he crawled over her on the bed.

"Oh my poor Addy-Cakes." He mocked lightheartedly, kissing the tip of her nose as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "That must have been devastating for you."

"Shut up and kiss me already." She said with an eye roll.

"Yes dear." He muttered inching closer to her lips with a smirk.

Their kiss starts slow but they quickly get handsy as the contact draws on, him palming her breasts that are nearly busting the seams of that tiny bra and her relishing in all his muscular glory as she skimmed over every inch of his torso. The kisses were getting more and more heated and Addison needed air. She disconnected their lips but Zed wasn't ready to relinquish their connection, his lips trailing down her jawline until he was sucking on her pulse.

"Ah, Zed, Baby, please fuck me." She begged breathlessly beside his ear. He traveled back up her neck till he was kissing her lips again.

"Usually it's just a kiss under the mistletoe..." he teased, pecking her nose once again. She pouted up at him, "but we can make an exception since you look so stunning tonight."

She melted into his next kiss, sifting her fingers through his damp hair from the snow outside. The way his hands scorched trails of molten fire as they drifted over her skin, the gentle caress of his fingertips setting her entire body aflame with desire. She fisted his hair in her hands, her limbs quivering with anticipation of what she knew he would give her.

He _never_ disappointed her.

Zed purposefully took his time as his touch wandered down her body, taking in every mound and every curve along the way. This gorgeous woman, who he had the privilege to call his wife, laid waiting in bed basically naked just for him when he came home.

How could he _not_ worship her?

His fingertips met her panties, the lace was rough compared to her silky smooth skin. Addy gasped for air again when his fingers brushed over her most intimate area and her back arched off the bed. He gladly returned his lips to her neck as she whimpered and whined when he ever so softly rubbed over the lacey fabric.

"Zed, please." She begged. "Please don't tease me." He lifted his head to stare down into those endless blue depths he got lost in daily. She was so beautiful with flushed pink cheeks and her chest rising and falling breathlessly. He gave her a kiss, a passionate kiss, that he poured all his love and affection into. All while his fingers pushed the tiny piece of fabric aside and slowly inserted his middle finger.

"Ah!" She cried into his mouth. He extracted his finger and slid it up her slit until he found the little ball of nerves at the peak. Her body shuddered beneath him, her hands now grabbing at any part of him she could, nails even making short drags in his back.

Until one hand found its way down his front, palming him through his work pants that were getting painfully tight. It was his turn to moan. He pulled back and their hot breath mingled between their small distance apart.

The world around them slowed as they both got consumed in the other's gaze. Addison's hands moved to his face, holding him tenderly. He leaned in and brushed her lips lightly. His hand making quick work of the button of his pants and pushed them down around his thighs, gently nudging her legs wider apart so he was positioned at her center.

With just a twist of his wrist, his fingers moved her panties aside and he slowly pushed inside her. Both of them moan as their eyes roll back in their heads.

"Shit, Addy. You're so wet." Zed groaned when he reached the hilt.

"I've been waiting for you all day." She breathed. He hummed with appreciation as he ducked his head down to kiss her neck.

There wasn't a rush to Zed's rhythm and Addison met each thrust with a roll of her hips, both completely enraptured by each other's touch. Nothing else in the world mattered in that moment. It was only them, safe and warm in the arms of their lover.

Their movements started to become more desperate as the seconds drew on. Zed's hands firmly gripping her hips, helping her grind against him with gentle jerks in time with his thrusts.

"Ah fuck Addy." He moaned, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm, not gonna last—"

"You don't have to Gargiza." She interrupted, hugging him tight and kissing the side of his head. "I'm close too." Her voice coming out soft and breathy. He moaned from her reassurance, returning his lips to hers as his hips snapped more roughly against hers. Her moans beside his ear in time with his pounding, telling him she was almost there but he was about to bust.

"Addy! Ah! I love you!" He moaned out. Her fingers sift into his hair, tugging on the strands ever so slightly.

"I love you Zed! Gar garziga! Gar garziga Zed!" She cried as his hips connect _hard_ to hers three more times before both are thrown over the cliff.

They're stiff as the orgasm hits, then Zed's muscles give out and he drops all his weight over top of her. Not that she complained. Instead, she held him tight to her as they catch their breath. Then suddenly Zed chuckles as he sits up on his elbows.

"I'll never look at mistletoe the same again." He teased with a wide smile. Addison laughs and playfully slaps his shoulder before their lips find one another's again as they tangle up for after sex cuddles.


	2. Waking up early for 'presents.'

Zed moaned from the amazing feelings waking him out of his deep sleep. "Quiet or you'll wake the kids." Addison cooed as her hand gently pumped his growing erection. Zed's head jolted up. Addison was between his legs with a sly smirk and his dick in her hand.

"W-what time is it?" He asked shakily since her soft hand still pumping him.

"4:30. Now shhh and let me work." She jokingly ordered just before wrapping her lips around his head. He threw his head back against the pillows and choked back a whimper. He chewed on his knuckle to keep quiet as her tongue swirled around his head and then she'd dip down again.

Being first thing in the morning made it so much better, worse though for noise levels, because of how sensitive he was right after waking up. Zed was moaning and whining as her head bobbed up and down his length, her hand working him at the base where her mouth wasn't sucking.

Suddenly both hands were holding her up on his thighs as she took him fully into her mouth, deep throating his manhood with minimal gag reflex.

"Holy fuck." He breathed. His hands fisted in her hair, unable to stop himself from cumming. He held her there only for a few extra moments as he finished then promptly released her, she gasped in a breath and coughed a couple times. Zed sat up quickly and drew her into his arm before falling back so they were both laying on the pillows once more.

"Merry fucking Christmas." He sighed, kissing her forehead affectionately. Addison giggled.

"Merry fucking Christmas." She agreed quietly, snuggling into his arms.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the other in their arms, until Zed asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Addison sat up on her elbows to look at him with a smile. "I definitely couldn't give you _that_ present with the kids around." She teased, earning a chuckle. "And we're gonna be wiped by the end of the day too."

"Good point." He nodded, pulling her back in and turning them over so he was now leaned over top of her. "Maybe we have a little time so I can give you _your_ present before the kids wake up?" He offered. She giggled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came!!" Came the voices of their children through the door as they banged and begged for entrance.

Zed and Addison sighed with feigned disappointment as they got up to adjust their clothing. "Thank god you locked the door." Zed muttered softly to her. She laughed.

"We are _not_ going to scar our babies like that." Her voice joking but her words completely serious. Zed laughed as he pulled on his sweatpants and they regrouped at their bedroom door.

"On three?" He asked, getting an eye roll and opening it even if he wasn't ready.

Both kids barreling into them with enough energy to light the whole Zombie Light Garden. Zed grabs his son from around his legs and tossed him in the air playfully. Addison watched her husband and son's play fighting affectionately with their almost 5 year old daughter in her arms. 

"Alright boys! I'm sure you little zombabies wanna see what Santa brought you!" She announced, both children squeal in delight and struggle out of their parent's arms to run ahead down the stairs. Zed taking Addison by the waist as they follow more leisurely, both watching their kids with all the love in their hearts for this little piece of heaven they've been blessed with.


	3. “You’re on the naughty list...”

**Addy <3**   
_Hey, I need you to come to my dorm_   
_as soon as possible._

Zed read the text message. "What the—?" He muttered to himself looking down at his Z-band.

"What's up Necro?" His teammate Bryce asked. Zed shook off his visible worry and smiled.

"It's nothing. I'll catch you guys later, ok?" He said, already backing away from the group of football players. He ran out of the campus cafeteria building towards his girlfriend's dorm, getting odd looks from the other students as he raced past.

Her text sounded urgent. He was in a hurry to get to her and make sure she's ok. He was at her door in record time.

He quickly knocked on the door, frantic and out of breath. After a few seconds, the door opened, Addy wasn't standing there, but he figured she'd quickly unlocked it and rushed back into the dorm room.

"Hey what's going on Addy? Your text sounded urgent." Zed stopped after entering, looking around but finding no one. "Addy?" He asked. The door behind him closed with a slightest click causing him to whip around.

Standing to the side of the door was Addison, clad in black lace underwear, a black garter belt holding up her black fishnet stockings and a black cardigan hanging loosely from her arms. His mouth immediately ran dry.

"Hey Baby." She greeted smoothly.

"Hi." He squeaked, quickly clearing his throat to regain composure. "Hey Addy." She giggled softly and sauntered towards him, slowly.

"I've missed you." She told him when she was finally close enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I was just here this morning, but I've missed you too." He teased, leaning down to kiss her. She gladly accepted but the devilish smirk on her lips when they pulled apart made his stomach tense and his palms start to sweat.

"I've got the whole place to myself this weekend. Bree and Eliza both went home a little early to visit their families." She informed, pulling him by the hand further into the common area of the three dorm rooms.

"That explains the outfit." He adds.

"Don't you like it? I put it on just for you." She turned back with that wicked smirk.

"You're beautiful! Like always!" He said, pulling on her hand to draw her back into his arms. He sees her eyes soften for a moment before the mischief returns in her features.

Instead of melting into his embrace like usual, she swiftly gave him a shove, just enough to catch him off guard and lose his balance. He fell into the awaiting armchair, as though she'd planned this exact scenario. She sauntered with a little extra swing in her hips over to the entertainment center, where their shared tv and movie collections sat, and pulled out some kind of black stick.

When she turned back to him, he realized what she was holding. A leather clad horse crop.

"W-what's that for?" He asked nervously.

"You're on the naughty list..." She told him as she cracked the whip against her palm. Zed gulped as the blood left his face. At the look of his features, she softened out of her dominatrix persona and leaned in only inches from his face.

"I promise I'll make you feel good baby." She assured him softly. When his face barely shifted, her brows knitted together in worry. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered without hesitation. "Always." Her breath hitched in her throat and she was kissing him hard the next instant, half forgetting what her plans had been.

Zed ran his fingers through her bangs that fell around their faces and pushing it behind her ears, gently holding her jaw. The tender gesture seems to snap her out of the haze. She promptly pulls back to stand over him.

"Let's have a little fun." She said, whip in hand and a smirk on her face.

* * *

His chest heaved, air burning his lungs with every deep breath. Rogue saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth, unable to focus on stopping it. His eyes blindfolded, preventing him from predicting her next swing. His arms bound tightly behind his back, submitting completely to her. _Trusting her._ His body bare for her, not an inch of skin covered from her view.

She was circling him like prey, a hunger building inside her from how much he was willing to take. Of course she would stop the second he asked. She never _really_ wanted to hurt him. She just, wanted to feel what it was like to be in control. _Completely_ in control. And man was he making her adrenaline pump!

She swung again, the leather connecting with the pale skin of his stomach. Zed's muscles tensed and he gritted his teeth, unable to hold back the low growl that left him.

"It, it hurts Addy." He admitted in a breathy whisper. But she heard him loud and clear, instantly dropping the crop to the ground with a clatter and pressing her lips to his for a hot, needy kiss.

Her hands skimming so light and gentle over his still stinging skin. He moaned into her mouth, his body quickly reacting to the change of touch. He wanted so badly to touch her. But his arms were still bound behind his back.

Before he could voice his desire, he was pushed for his tied arms to meet the plush mattress of her bed, quickly joined by his girlfriend climbing over top of him crashing their lips back together. Without his sight to see, his other senses were on overdrive. The smell of her strawberry lip balm, her vanilla shampoo, her apple pie body spray. His skin attuned to every inch that hers was touching. How delicious how mouth tasted.

He suddenly felt her hand reach down between them to grasp his hard erection and the next second he was impaling her. His back arched off the bed.

She was so wet. So ungodly wet. Her walls messaging his length so perfectly as she rode him. He bucked to meet her every time.

The sound of her moaning and screaming his name setting his insides on fire. He wished so desperately to touch her. To see her beautifully blushing cheeks.

"Addy, Baby." He whispered, pleaded. "Untie me."

He heard her faulted in her moans to whimper softly but unrelenting with her bouncing rhythm. One hand supporting her on his chest came up and pulled the blindfold off his face.

"I'm sorry Baby." She breathed, leaning down to capture another kiss before pulling back again with apologetic hooded eyes. "I'm so close. I can't."

Zed moaned and closed the gap between their lips, his hips bucking up into her a little rougher. Addison's moans matched each thrust, getting louder every time until, "Ahhh!" they cried out in unison as the world spun around them. Addison collapsed against his chest, both panting and sweaty.

"Holy cow." She breathed.

"Holy cow? Really?" Zed chuckled. Addison playfully slapped his shoulder, unintentionally earning a hiss of pain from the sore man beneath her.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, frantically kissing the spot with light red welts marking his skin.

She got up off him and helped him sit up so she could shakily untie his arms. Her eyes scanned over his back while his muscles flexed and relaxed as he stretched his limbs, welts streaked across his skin.

"Oh my god Zed, I'm so sorry." She whispered with tears pricking the corners of her eyes, reality sinking in that she had done this to him. He turned to see her mortified expression looking back at him.

"I'm fine Addy!" He quickly assured her as he pulled her into his arms. She immediately burst into tears, crying her heart out into his chest. "Shh, it's ok Addy. I'm ok. Don't cry Baby." He whispered softly, planting kisses to the top of her head. Once she finally settled her sobbing, Zed loosened his hold on her so she could pull back enough to look at him.

"I should've never done this to you Zed. I'm so sorry." She apologized again. He chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Do you know how sexy it was for you to whip me?" He teased, it didn't seem to have the effect he was looking for as her brows knitted together with worry and she dropped her gaze. He sighed.

"Addy, don't beat yourself up. I could've told you to stop the first time and I know you would have, without hesitation." She looked up at him. "I liked it. I promise." He said, offering a smile of reassurance. She softened and tenderly pulled him in for another hug.

"I love you Zed."

"I love you too Addy."


	4. "I found a 'Slutty Santa' costume leftover from Halloween."

"I'm back Zed!" Addy called as she walked in the front door.

"Hey Babe, how was shopping with Bucky?" Zed asked from the living room. She walked up and gave him a kiss over the back of the couch, both stretching to meet in the middle.

"It was good. I found a 'Slutty Santa' costume leftover from Halloween." Addison informed, lifting the bag in her hand as if he would need proof.

"That's a thing?" Zed questioned in confusion.

"Apparently, and it was 75% off. You should let me do a fashion show for you!" She suddenly exclaimed in excitement.

"Whatever makes you happy!" Zed shrugged with a laughed.

* * *

"Are you ready yet Addy? This is taking forever!" Zed complained from his spot lounging on the bed.

"Ok! I'm ready!" She called back. "But you have to do the runway announcer introduction!" Zed groaned loudly in response. "Shut up and do it!" Addison ordered.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Her hair's white as snow! Her baking is on fleek! And man is that dress redder than her cheeks! Please welcome to the catwalk, Mrs. Claus!" Zed played along dramatically, making mock roaring crowd noise and clapping softly.

Addison opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom with a wide smile from laughing but to Zed time suddenly slowed. The look on her face was absolutely priceless, pure happiness in every feature. The smile lifting the apples of her cheeks, the sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes as they peek up at him through her dark lashes, the striking way her skin glowed against the bright red and white of the skimpy Santa outfit.

Not to mention her perfectly accentuated assets as she spun around and did a couple little sexy moves to show off. But then she fidgeted nervously when she realized he went silent and his face had blanked.

"Zed?" Her quiet voice snapping him out of his daze. "H-how do I look?"

"Zrugra." He muttered mindlessly. His eyes trail up her body until he sees her knitted brows. He immediately jumps to his feet to close the distance of the room between them. "It means gorgeous." He assures her with a smile, his arms circling her tiny bare waist while hers drape his neck.

"What a relief. I thought it might mean ridiculous." She joked lightly. Zed chuckled.

"Maybe if you tried this for Halloween." He teased back only centimeters from her lips, looking into her eyes with affection and playfulness. "Wanna have an affair on Mr. Claus with a zombie?" He asked, getting an eye roll in response.

"Shut up and kiss me zombie boy." Soft laughter left both of their lips just before they met for a gentle but heated kiss. His hands skimming over the borders of bare skin and red velvet. A shiver ran down her spine from his soft touch.

She tugged at his collar, prompting him to quickly pull back enough to remove it before he had their lips melding once more. The white fluff of her costume vaguely tickled his skin as he pulled her in tight, their flat stomachs brushing as she pressed her scarcely covers breasts into his chest.

"Mmm." He hummed into her mouth, swiftly bending to pick her up by her ass for better access. Addison giggled as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist.

With only a few steps forward, Zed had her back pressed against the wall next to the bathroom door. Her hands found his hair as they could both roam a little easier with the new leverage of the wall. Zed's hands found her perky breasts, roughly pulling away the material of the costume covering them. He wasted no time latching onto her left nipple while his right hand messaged the other.

Addison cried out. Zed hummed his appreciation again with his lips wrapped around her soft pink nub, sending tremors straight through her entire body. Her fingers tighten in his hair, the gasp she inhales barely audible.

He returned his lips to hers as he undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Addison hiked up the miniskirt for easier access, thankful she made the decision to take her panties off when she changed. He pulled back from their kiss to watch her face as he pushed into her, turned on further from the pleasures contortion of her features.

"Ah Zed!" She moaned, grinding her hips when he was fully inside.

"Oh Addy." He moaned in response, leaning in to suck on the delicate skin of her neck as he drove up into her wet pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah! Zed! Ah! Yes!" She cried in euphoria. Zed picked up his pace, her moans of encouragement enough to fuel him to pound her faster. He removed his mouth from her neck, a little love mark left in his wake, and pressed his forehead to hers as his pace slowed. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes that always sent chills down his spine, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving like his own.

He leaned in and reconnected their lips. They never thought after 5 years that the sparks would still be flying but they definitely were as they held onto each other like their most prized possessions. Addison's hands came around to cradle his jaw, one of his sliding up her back to weave into her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Zed." She whispered in need. He knew what she needed. He needed it too.

"Hold onto me baby." He whispered back. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her heels pressing his hips further into hers until he was balls deep. Both of them groan.

He pulled her against him and off the wall, sidestepping until he was laying her back against the mattress. He didn't waste time using the new angle and depth to pump inside her, never pulling out too far.

"Zed! Zed! Ah! Zed!" She moaned his name over and over. "I'm so close! Ah!" He gritted his teeth, ready to burst at any moment but he'd hold out for her.

He picked up speed, gripping her hips with his fingers nearly digging into flesh. Her garbled moans beside his ear evidence of how close she really was.

"Cum with me Addy." He instructed horsley. Her grip tightened on his shoulders as he thrust into her as fast and deep as his hips would allow. Both of them crying out as they hit the peak, bodies tensed and entangled, holding onto one another like a lifeline.

"I should've bought one of these outfits a _long_ time ago!" Addison complained breathily. Zed chuckled and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Santa just brought me my present early. Like 5 years early." He teased, making her giggle and hug him a little tighter.

"Pretty sure that's not how gifts work." She playfully argued.

"You'll always be a gift to me Addy." He countered, kissing the soft, delicate skin of her throat.

"Whatever you say, you hot piece of zombie." She teased, wiggling her hips with his softening member still inside her. He shivered and moaned from the sensitivity of it all.

Needless to say, they got their use out of that slutty santa consume. But it definitely needed a good wash afterwards.


	5. "Suck on my candy cane."

It had been nagging at him _all morning long_. Every single time he looked over, she was staring back at him licking on a candy cane. Addison's blowjobs might be his favorite thing in the world, and she knows it too.

The first time he noticed the red and white between her lips was during their first period lecture. He'd tried to tell himself it was innocent, but her eyes told him otherwise. Needless to say, he couldn't remember two words that had come out of that teacher's mouth, he was too focused on someone else's.

She acted like nothing happened when he walked her to her next class, but the peppermint still lingered on her breath when she gave him a light lingering kiss before he left. From that moment on, he'd known today was going to be difficult.

They had another class together before lunch, more eye contact with a sugar stick on her tongue. She sat across from him at their lunch table, chatting it up with Bree next to her, and what did she have for dessert when her food was finished? A candy cane.

When she curled her lips around it and glance up through her dark lashes at him, he cracked. "Hey Addy, can I, um, have a word with you? In private?"

"Of course Zed!" She replied cheerfully, like she hasn't been torturing him all day. She took his hand and lead him away from the lunch table with all their friends, away from the cafeteria full of other students, and into the Zombie Safe Room a.k.a. their spot.

He opened the door for her, being the gentleman he was, then entered himself. Only to be immediately shoved against said door to push it closed with a secured thud and his blonde cheerleader pressed flush to his front, her mouth finding the bare skin of his neck. The first noise that escaped him was a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a strangled moan as her hands roamed freely over his body.

He brought his hands to cup her cheeks and bring her mouth up to his, kissing her with the pent up energy that'd built all morning. It was her turn to moan into his mouth. The tables turned again when her hand firmly grabbed his junk. He faltered and yelped again, pulling his mouth away from hers to see the smirk on her face.

Without warning, she then dropped to her knees in front of him and made quick work of his pant fastens. Zed barely had time to protest, not that he would, before his cock was in her hand, balls in the other. He whimpered when she looked up at him innocently through her lashes.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was planning on talking about, just, not like this.

"Please don't make me say it." Zed begged staring down at her pout, so incredibly close to his dick. He wanted to moan just from the sight as her hand gently pumped his hard shaft.

"Come on Babe. Humor me." She wasn't asking a lot of him. But damn if it wasn't embarrassing!

"Suck on my candy cane." He said in a low tone. He saw her slight smirk fade as she sucked in a shaky breath before wrapping her lips around his tip. His head lulled back with a light thud against the door as that caged moan escaped him.

Her mouth is so warm, her saliva slick and wet as his dick gets coated with it from her bobbing. Zed thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

When he looks back down at her, she swirls her tongue around his sensitive head and peeks up through her lashes. Those blue orbs are going to be the death of him someday. Keeping their eye contact, she took him deep into her mouth, his tip rubbing against the back of her throat.

"Ah! Addy, holy fuck!" He moaned, his hands clawing at the metal of the door. Addison retreated to take in a much needed gasp of air, noticing his aimless grabbing and smiled fondly. She took one of hers and steered one of his to her golden hair just before taking him back into her mouth, bobbing up and down his length.

With his fingers sifted in her hair to guide her pace and depth, it was even hotter from his point of view. He was so close to busting. He gripped her blonde locks and pulled her mouth off him. She smirked up at him, knowing how much of a gentleman he really was from _all_ their previous intimate experiences.

"We're at school Honey. You have to cum in my mouth." She cooed, leaning back in to kiss his manhood.

"I can't do that to yo—ah!" He started to argue until she took him all the way to the back of her throat again. His brain was barely functioning with her hands on his thighs for support. She was pumping him with purpose, her wet mouth the perfect lubrication, and her soft lips and throat messaging him.

 _'Hold back! Oh god I'm gonna die!'_ His thoughts were screaming at him. _'Don't cum! Don't cum! Don't—!'_ But any thoughts of restraint were derailed when she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him for all he was worth. He came, _hard_ , in the back of her throat.

His fingers tighten in her hair to hold her in place while he finishes. Then immediately release her. She comes up for a gasp of air only to be hoisted off her knees into a bone crushing embrace by her zombie boyfriend. She let out a breathy giggle but hugged him back without complaint.

"I fucking love you." He murmured into her shoulder.

"I love you too." She assured him, stroking his arm affectionately. He pulled back and she furrowed her brows from the guilty look on his face.

"I tried to stop myself. I'm sorry I did that in your mouth." He apologized. She blinked a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Zed I literally asked for it!" She laughed. He averted his eyes with an adorable pout on his face. Addison's laughter settled and she placed her hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her, a soft smile lighting her eyes. "I've been wanting to try the more dirty sides of us." She told him with an eyebrow wiggle.

His face shifted to mortified embarrassment and she was sure if he wasn't a zombie, he'd be a lovely shade of red. He buried his face in her shoulder again and she gladly petted his hair in comfort.


	6. "We're apart this season, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

" _This motel is so much colder than home._ " He says, voice low. " _I wish I was there with you._ "

"Me too, Z." Addison agrees as a shiver ran down her spine. "I just miss you." She whispers into the speaker.

" _We're apart this season, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves._ " He tells her, his voice coming across slightly deeper than before. The sound sending a jolt of excitement through her body.

"You're right." She agrees shyly. "Maybe I'll get changed into my nightgown and lay down for the night." Zed hums on the line. She pads over to their bed, one side left untouched for way longer than she’d like but ready for when he could finally return.

" _What are you wearing now?_ " Zed breaks her train of thought.

"Nothing cute." She replies poutingly. Zed lets out a soft chuckle.

" _Anything looks better on you, Addy._ " He cooes, then turns serious again. " _Tell me what you've got on._ " His demand making her thighs press together to relieve the spike of her desire.

"Leggings and your old football sweatshirt." She whispers in answer. The hum she receives this time sounds deeper. Is he growling?

" _Don't change out of that Baby._ " He instructs.

"Ok." Her voice coming out barely audible. She'll do whatever he asks. She misses him so much.

" _Are you in our room?_ " He asks, getting a hum of acknowledgement. " _Lay down on the bed, Addy._ " She crawls onto his side, his pillow still holding the faintest hint of his scent.

"Are you laying down too?" She asks timidly before stealing a second to bury her face in his pillow.

" _Yeah._ " He confirms. " _Got on sweatpants._ " She bit her lip and flips onto her back.

"I bet they show you off pretty nicely." She teases with a giggle.

" _They are right now._ " He teases right back, she can hear the grin in his voice from the implication. " _I've got a problem I really wish you were here to solve for me._ " Addison whimpers at the mental image of him with a hard on in those grey sweats. " _How would you take care of me?_ " She’s never thought of herself as good at dirty talk but if that's what he wanted she'll damn sure try!

"I'd peel off those sweats nice and slow." She says low, feeling good and stupid from the corny line she was sure a cheap porno would use but pushes the thought aside to go on. "I'd kiss your neck while my hand stroked you really gentle."

" _Mm._ " Zed hums. The sound of encouragement giving her a little more confidence.

"Then I'd kiss down your throat, your chest, your insanely sexy abs." She moans herself as the image of him fills her mind. Zed let out a quiet chuckle that makes her blush in embarrassment.

" _I'm all yours Baby._ " He assures. She gulps back the whine that threatens to escape. " _Keep going._ " She squirms on the mattress.

"I-I'd keep kissing you, all the way down." She presses her thighs together again, picturing herself kissing down her glorious husband's body.

" _Then I'd stop you._ " He interrupts, causing her to jar slightly in surprise. " _I'd pull you back up to kiss your mouth, flipping us over so I'd be over you._ " Her shock quickly melts as another strangled moan leaves her throat. " _Slide your hand up that sweatshirt._ " He instructs in a husky tone. His voice continues to guide her actions as she slowly hikes up the oversized sweatshirt. " _Are you wearing a bra?_ "

"No." She breathes.

" _Mm my good girl._ " He groans. Her body is on fire with desire. She wants so badly for his hands to be on her. It hurt that he isn't there.

"Zed." She whimpers.

" _I'm right here Baby._ " He soothes. " _Slide your other hand in your leggings._ " She tucks the phone between her ear and shoulder to free her other fingers to glide under the elastic waistband. Her heart is racing. She imagines the pads of her fingers weren't hers at all.

"Now what?" She asks just over a whisper.

" _Touch yourself, Beautiful._ " He breathes. Her stomach clenches (almost painfully) at his words. She closes her eyes and does as she’s told. A soft cry emanating from her lips when her fingers dip between her legs while her other messages her breast.

"Zed, Baby," she whimpers, "will you, do it too?" She asks between breathy moans as her hands work magic on her body.

" _I've been masterbating to the image of you from the start, Addy._ " He informs her in a hoarse tone. Addison moans loudly.

"Oh Zed. I want you to be touching me." She admits desperately, breathing heavy as her fingers rub over her clit vigorously.

" _I'll touch you anywhere you want._ " He agrees, obviously working his dick to the rhythm of her breathing. " _Tell me what else you want._ "

"I want you. All of you." She moans.

" _You won't be able to keep me off you, My Love. You're so beautiful and sexy._ " He purres in her ear. She is going to lose her mind. " _Tell me what else, Gorgeous._ "

"To feel you inside me, loving me, holding me. Oh god Zed!" She cries, throwing her head back against the pillow, barely keeping the phone next to her ear.

" _Come on, Baby._ " He encourages. " _Let's do this together, ok?_ " His breathing match her short intakes, they’re both close.

"Zed! Zed! I'm gonna cum! Zed!" She exclaims.

" _Addy! Fuck, Addison!_ " Hearing his groan sends her off the edge with him.

Both pant into the phone receptors as they lay hundreds and hundreds of miles apart and wait for the world to right itself. They lay just listening to the other breathe for several minutes, finding comfort that they were ok. They could make it past the distance. It couldn't break their bond.

Zed inwardly makes the decision that night, however, to look for a new job when this project is over.


	7. Too Much Eggnog

The Christmas music rang through the whole house as Zed poured another mug for each of them, emptying their second gallon jug and nearly spilling the milky substance multiple times from swaying.

"Zeddy-Bear~! Hurry up~!" She complained in a singsong tone.

"Coming Addy-Cakes!" He called back, clumsily picking up the porcelain and rushing back into the living room. He was so focused on their eggnog not spilling as he walked into the room, that he hadn't noticed his girlfriend dancing around the room in only her underwear.

He looked up with his wide smile that quickly switched to shock. He managed to put the mugs on the coffee table before his hand was grabbed to drag him into her little dance-capade across their living room.

Both of them were wobbly on their feet but also very uncaring on the matter. She spun into his arms, swaying them along to the melody. He welcomed her and held her tight, brushing his nose along her cheek before planting a feather light kiss there.

She then took his hand and used it for leverage as she twirled, she probably would've fallen if he weren't holding onto her. He pulled her back into him, his free hand sprawled over the small of her back.

Suddenly, the intimate brush of his thumb across her bare skin set her body aflame. She leaned in closer, her body pressing against his. The atmosphere thickened, she was getting lost in his warm brown orbs, his endearing smile. She stretched onto her toes, connecting their lips.

He tightened his hold around her waist. The kiss deepened. Blood rushed to their faces as their hearts began to pound. Their bodies reacting to the closeness.

Until their tipsiness caused them to ultimately lose balance. Addison had put just a little too much of her weight against Zed and he toppled backwards, keeping his grasp on her securely and making sure he took any brute of the fall instead of her. Luckily, they just fell back onto their plush armchair.

Addison was the first to burst into laughter and Zed was close behind her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck affectionately while her arms circled his neck.

"I think we've had too much eggnog." She murmured, her blush returning from the soft touches and kisses his lips were now planting on her collarbone.

"Mm, yeah, definitely." He agreed against her skin, his hands roaming up her smooth sides. She shivered under his touch.

"Let's go to bed." She suggested under her breath. He hummed in agreement and positioned her to wrap arms and legs around him. Standing, unsteady at first but quickly collecting his bearings, and carrying her to the end of the hallway into their bedroom.

His steps got quicker the closer they got to the bed, his focus on the way she was locking lips with him rather than the proximity they were to the furniture. He yelped when his shins hit the bed frame and they went cascading to the mattress. Addison giggled and hugged him tight before caressing his face, staring into his eyes once more.

"I love you." She confessed simply, though her intention with those three words was a hundred times deeper with her undying adoration for him and only him.

"I love you too, Addy. More than I could ever tell you." He replied with his deep sincerity that made her melt to the core. She closed the gap between their lips.

Their movements were a little bit of a blur. The alcohol coursing in their veins and diluting their consciousness, allowing them to move on instinct and pleasure more than what the brain _thought_. Their bodies melding together in harmony and union.

They were acting on love.  


* * *

The bright rays of sunlight hitting his eyelids, roused him out of his deep slumber. He groaned softly from, not only, the rude wake up call from the sun but the pounding of his head. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

' _What in the hell happened last night?_ ' He questioned, everything after their Christmas movie binge a bit of a blank. He cracked open an eye and saw pristine white locks fanned over the pillow next to him. He smiled, leaning over and kissing her bare shoulder before wrapping himself around her small frame.

Whatever they did, it was definitely worth the hangover.


	8. "I'll be home for Christmas."

* * *

**A/N : Credit to the lovely** **[fistitout](https://www.wattpad.com/user/fistitout) ** **for assisting in the idea of this ones plot! Thank you dear!**

* * *

"I'll be home for Christmas." He told his best friend through the old corded phone.

"Oh my Z, really? Addison's gonna freak when she hears!" Eliza exclaimed on her end.

"That's actually why I called _you_ here, E." He interrupted her excitement. "Can you, keep it a secret from her? I'd like to make it a surprise." His voice was melancholic, his face bittersweet.

She understood his hesitation after what happened. But it didn't stop the anger that bubbles in her chest from the slump of his shoulders, the sadness on his features.

"Yeah, sorry Zed. I'll keep it quiet. What about your dad and sister? Do they know?" She asked more somberly, not wanting to upset him any worse than he must already be feeling.

"Nah. But you can tell them. Honestly, I don't care who else knows. But her," he sighed behind the 6 inch thick glass between them, "I wanna see her face. You really think she'll be happy?" He looked up at her from his hunched position with hopeful eyes.

"Of course she will be, Zed! It's been three years!" She pointed out like it was obvious, but he just deflated more. She furrowed her brows. This wasn't her best friend. He was always happy go lucky. No. This was a man that society had broken, punished as an example.

"A zombie sentenced for battery is the equivalent of a human being charged with attempted murder! You were totally over punished for what actually happened!" She continued, her voice rising in anger. Zed noticed the Patrol Officer's hands shifting to his taser behind her. "If the government wasn't so corrupt, you would've—!"

"Eliza!" He screamed, catching her attention to make her stop. "You don't need to be in here." He growled low at her in warning. She then realized the officers behind him had come significantly closer, ready to take him down with a single burst of electrocution if need be. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the officers on her side basically mirroring them as well. It wasn't safe for a zombie in Containment. Whether inside the bars or not. 

She cleared her throat and straightened her posture with dignity. "Sorry. But yeah, I'll make sure she stays in the dark for you." She assured him calmly, offering him a sincere apologetic smile. "I'm happy you're finally going home."

"Thanks. Me too." He sighed, straightening up as well.

Sudden hands on each of their shoulders interrupted their visit. "Time's up zombies." One of the officers announced. Eliza swatted at the man's hand.

"Yeah yeah. Get your hands off me." She muttered then turned back to Zed.

"I'll be seeing ya soon, Z." She said.

"Yeah, see ya, E." Zed half smiled as he said goodbye.

* * *

"I think I'm just gonna head home early." Addison told her friends at their little holiday celebration together.

"Are you sure Addy? You're welcome to stay longer!" Bree assured her bestie.

"It's ok, Bree. I'm feeling pretty tired anyway." She countered, a polite smile spread on her face. Bree exchanged a look of worry with Eliza and Bonzo sitting across from her.

"Ok, do you want us to walk you there? It's gotten pretty dark." Bree continued, but Addison was already putting on her coat and throwing her bag on her shoulder.

"No no! You guys stay and have fun! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She denied.

"If you say so. Bye, Addy! Be careful!" Bree called.

"See ya, Addison." "Grozo, Addiska!" Eliza and Bonzo called as well.

"Bye guys! Merry Christmas!" She returned, heading out the door.

It wasn't a long walk home from Bree and Bonzo's place. She knew the way by heart, she could get home with her eyes closed. So she let her mind wander.

This time of year has been hard for a while. His face flashed across her mind. It was hard to enjoy and celebrate the holidays when he was miserable and alone. Her chest constricted. It was her fault he was locked up. He didn't deserve to be punished. If anything, the jerk he pummeled should've had the brunt of it. Zed was just protecting her.

She got home to their empty house and dug her keys out of her purse, walking through the threshold before closing and locking the door behind her. Her feet drug on the floor as she pushed herself further inside, depositing the keys on the entry table and stripping off her coat, not even bothering to flip on the light as she did so.

She hung her coat on the rack and let out a sigh, turning to continue into the living room. Maybe turn on the lights, maybe not, she hadn’t yet decided.

But the sound of a large truck coming to a halt outside froze her in her tracks, her eyes widening and her heart starting to pound. She rushed back to the door, looking out the window. It was dark outside. She could see some movement but couldn't quite make out what was going on. She blindly reached over for the outside lamp light switch, her fingers searching the wall frantically.

Her hand finally found the little lever and she sent a silent praise to the heavens as she turned it on. Light flooded the front yard, giving illumination to the street as well. The large Zombie Patrol truck was parked in front of her driveway. Just then a tall figure hopped out of the opened back doors, his green hair contrasting the dull grey surrounding him.

She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Zed." She whispered to herself. "Zed!" She exclaimed, fumbling with the doorknob's lock and throwing it open, uncaring that it slammed against the wall and never swung shut as she raced out into the frigid winter night. "Zed!" She cried again into the open air. He turned in her direction, just in time to catch her in his arms as she barreling into him. "Oh my god! Zed!" The tears flowed freely as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Adds, it's ok." He whispered as he kissed her hair, his own tears pricking the corners of his eyes that he was finally able to hold her again.

Their reunion was interrupted by the deep clearing of a throat beside them. Zed loosened his arms around her and she slowly, reluctantly, lifted her head from his shirt to look at the officer.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Mr. Necrodopolus is being released from Zombie Containment on probation for good behavior. Is this still a good residence for him to stay?" The man questioned.

"Of course! Yes! This is his home!" She rushed out, instinctively hugging his torso tighter as though they'd take him away from her again.

"Alright, alright." The man soothed, lifting his hands in surrender before pulling out a notepad and pen. "Just sign here that he's being dropped off to his residence." She took the pen and scribbled down her signature on the line. He put the pad back in his utility belt and gave her a quick bow of the head. "Thank you, Ma'am. And Mr. Necrodopolus, keep up the good behavior and maybe I won't be seeing you for a while." Zed gave him a two finger salute before the officer addressed both of them. "Have a Merry Christmas." He said before he and his companion got back in the truck to drive off.

They stood there a few extra moments, just silently watching as the Patrol truck drove away. The two of them content just holding onto one another. But soon he started to notice her shivers against his side. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We should get you inside." He told her gently. She nodded her agreement but refused to let go of him for a second and he was not going to complain, keeping their fingers entwined as she led him back into their home.

"Place hasn't changed a bit." He commented, trying to make small talk, unsure exactly where to start.

But as soon as he closed the door behind him, she jumped him, his back pressed into the wood frame.

"Mm! Mm. _Mmmm_." Her lips muffling the noises trying to escape him.

She kissed him fervently, passionately, _insistently_. Though he wasn't putting up even the slightest bit of a fight. His hands skimmed over her slender waist, across her back, down to grab her tight ass. She had one leg hooked around his hip, her hands tangled in his hair, her entire body flush against his.

Zed growled under his breath, taking hold of her and flipping them around, him now pressing her against the door. Their mouths moving with urgency, their bodies calling to one another.

He swiftly lifted her by the thighs, earning a gasp that he swallowed in their open mouth kiss. His tongue greedy, rediscovering ever crevice that was once as familiar to him as brain substitute. He roughly lifted her shirt and took her bust into his palm, giving her chest a sensual message.

She didn't dream of resisting him, the need for reconnection burning deep inside her as well. She'd missed the feel of his hair between her fingers, the muscles of his biceps caging her in, his slim hips between her thighs. She moaned as she ground her hips into his, his own whimper emanating from his throat.

"Addison." He spoke her name like a prayer. Like she was his last wish on earth. She held his jaw in her hands.

"Fuck me." She whispered. He moaned, recapturing her lips for a hot, sloppy kiss. He carefully set her on her feet, spinning her around with her back to his front. He made her feel so small and delicate when she was up against his larger built frame.

He swiftly bent her over, shimmying her jeans down to her upper thighs before releasing his own confinements. Her breasts pressed up against the cold wood. He leaned over her, putting some of his weight against her back as his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"It's been 3 years, Baby. I won't last very long." He cooed, not giving her a chance to respond as he pushed inside her warm, wet pussy. Both of them moaned, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads when he was buried to the hilt.

She was quivering beneath him, he stayed completely still, planting feather kisses along her neck while she adjusted. She pushed back into him, letting him know she was ready. He groaned from the friction.

So he began to move.

Slowly at first, but the pace quickly started picking up. The incredible oneness enveloping the two lovers drove them. His panting beside her ear matched the rhythm of her moans.

"Oh, Addy." He moaned in her ear. "I'm so close." She shivered.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah! Zed! Ah! Almost! _Almost_! Ah! Together!" She managed between moans, feeling his thrusts quicken to almost inhuman speeds.

"Yeah! Addy! I'm cumming!" He exclaimed, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her in to meet each thrust.

"Zed! Ah!" She threw her head back as her orgasm wracked through her entire body, Zed going rigid against her back along with her. It took a few moments for them to regain some composure. Zed holding his arms around her waist like a lifeline.

He managed to readjust their clothing enough to lift her bridal style and carry her to the living room, lights still off with only the faint glow seeping in from the front windows. He sat down with her snuggled in his lap, her arms draped around his neck with her nose nuzzling his pulse.

"I've missed you so much, Zed." She choked on his name, moisture filling her eyes. His hold on her became so gentle and tender while still tight and secure, keeping her safe in the only place he knew how, his arms.

"I haven't went a day without thinking about you, Addy." He admitted, pressing their foreheads together intimately. The floodgates broke once more as she cried. Cried that he was _finally_ home in her arms. Cried that he's been kept away from her for so long. Cried that they might actually have a 'Merry Christmas' this year.


	9. "On the 12th day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me..."

"On the 12th day of Kinkmas, my true love gave to me~" Addison sang under her breath then hummed the rest of the toon, giggling from her replacement of words. A slight pink tint warming her cheeks as she thought about earlier that week. She and Zed were experimenting with new things sexually lately and they'd been calling it 'kinkmas' as a joke. Kind of.

A chill from the brittle air made her shiver slightly and shrugged her neck into her coat as she hurried across the empty campus courtyard. If _her_ roommates had left for the long weekend, it would be her boyfriend walking between the dorms in this freezing weather. But they didn't. His roommates took off for home and Zed had the whole dorm to himself. Which means _she_ would make the trek to spend the entire weekend with him. That she was very, _very_ excited for.

She had her head down, huddled into herself to keep warm as she scurried for the guy's dorm building. Suddenly bumping into a solid body she hadn't noticed in her rush. She gasped in her startle just to be wrapped in strong arms, looking up to find Zed smiling down at her.

"A little zoned, aren't we Adds?" He teased, earning a relieved chuckled from his girlfriend as she returned the embrace. He leaned down for a quick kiss before she could respond. "Come on. It's cold out here." He took her hand and led them inside.

* * *

She had half expected for Zed to just jump her as soon as they crossed the threshold of the empty dorm. They always had to work so hard at being discreet, that the free rein of the place felt like a dream come true!

But instead, he'd went straight for the kitchen to pop a bowl of popcorn, promptly turning on a Christmas movie and cuddling with her on the couch. She was far from upset about it, loving the chance to get in the, nowadays, more rare cuddle time with her zombie boyfriend.

Ever since the beginning of that semester, any time they spent together tended to either be going on dates, hang outing with their friends, or sneaking off to mess around. More recently, they tended to make intimacy much higher on the priority list with finals quickly approaching. Sex was definitely a huge stress reliever for the college students.

The movie came to an end, they didn't move as the credits rolled. She traced lazy circles over his chest, her curiosity of his sudden tameness starting to get the best of her.

"Are you feeling ok, Zed?" She asked gently. He peaked down at her in confusion.

"I feel fine! Why?" He countered. She averted her gaze from his, shrinking under his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just surprised is all." She murmured. Zed's brows knitted together.

"Because we watched a movie?" He asked.

"No no!" She quickly denied. "Well, sort of? I don't know. It's stupid. Just forget it." She shook her head at her own stupidity. Zed pulled her in closer and gently tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Come on, Addy. You can talk to me." He assured her with a soft smile. She sighed, nerves starting to diminish just looking at him.

"I was surprised we didn't jump right into kinkmas when I got here. Not that I'm complaining!" She backtracked, sitting up to show she was being truthful. "I'm having a great time just relaxing with you!" Zed chuckled and lifted his hand to caress her cheek for reassurance.

"I didn't want you to think I just wanted sex out of you this weekend, Adds. I can't wait to get so much time just me and you!" His face brightening in excitement, enough that Addison giggled.

"I'm fired up for this weekend with you too, Zed." She says softly, an affectionate smile spread on her lips. He softened and leaned in captured those lips for a sweet kiss. That didn't last nearly long enough for what she wanted as he pulled back.

"I did get you something though." He added, getting up swiftly and grabbing her hand to help her up as well. Addison giggled but didn't resist as he tugged her towards his room.

He opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter first. She was about to switch on the light but realized the room was illuminated by a faint glow of rainbow colors. Her eyes widened a fraction.

There were colorful Christmas lights strung across the top of his headboard with a neatly wound stack of excess on the pillow.

The next moment, Zed's lips found the side of her neck, his arms winding around her waist tenderly, carefully. Testing her reaction to the new proposal like they'd done multiple days earlier that week from experimenting. She lulled her head to the side to give him better access to her skin as her skull connected with his collarbone, her eyes rolling to the back in their sockets.

"We have too many clothes on." He whispered beside her ear. Addison shuddered against him.

"I guess we need to take care of that." Her voice barely audible.

* * *

Addison watched him circle her around the bed. Her hands subconsciously tugging on the restraining Christmas lights holding her wrists to the bed frame. His eyes drank her in but not touching her. It had been one long minute that felt longer.

They were both only in their underwear, their bodies exposed to the other but still holding out. Her eyes traced every inch of his solid muscles, college football doing amazing things for his physique. She pressed her thighs together as the need build in her lower belly, vulnerable and squirming under his hot gaze.

"Zed." She breathed.

That seemed to be all it took for him to crawl up her body, slowly kissing a trail up her thigh (avoiding the spot she so desperately needed him to touch), up to her navel (pausing to dip his tongue there before proceeding), up her torso to her still covered mounds (skipping over them almost completely), until his lips were nipping and sucking on the pulse of her neck. She was fidgeting more than ever, trying to arch her back to press her body to his but he was too far away, supporting himself on his hands and knees on either side of her helpless body.

"Zed." She begged, earning a hum of response. "Please Zed." She continued in an attempt to portray how distressed she was for him.

"But you're so beautiful Addy." His voice soft but he was teasing her, making her wait. She groaned as he rubbed a hand up her torso and roughly grasped her breast, giving it a firm message. "Patience, my love. Tonight's all about you." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear. And just like that he was gone.

Her eyes flew open and found him at the foot of the bed, then his hands were making quick work of her panties, pulling them down and off her ankles. Her heart rate picked up. He had never went down on her before. Was that his plan for tonight? Her suspicions confirmed as he positioning himself between her legs, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

He glanced up at her, the sight making her coil ignite with molten lava, before he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over her most sensitive spot. Her head flew back against the pillow as her back arched off the mattress. Zed kept a firm grip on her hips to control her range of mobility and continued relishing in her sweet nectar.

Addison was a moaning, quivering mess under his exemplary performance. His tongue exploring every curve and edge hidden beneath her folds. She tugged at the cords holding her wrists above her head, the wires rough around her skin. She wanted so desperately to run her fingers through his hair, dig her nails into his shoulders, _touch him_ anyway she could.

Without warning, Zed sucked his head down further, running his tongue flat across her untouched hole between her cheeks and all the way up her slit, flicking the tip of his tongue off her bud of nerves. Addison exploded, her entire body convulsing as an ungodly squall ripped from her throat. Zed returned his lips to her opening, very gently licking up her juices as she came down from her high. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he unhooked her legs from around his head and climbed up her body.

She gasped in a sharp breath when he was pushing inside her. He laid his weight over her, his lips trailing up her neck until he was kissing her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue but it only made her hotter. He hummed out a moan for her to swallow when he reached the hilt. She was already wiggling her hips in anticipation and he didn't make her wait, thrusting into her slow at first before picking up pace.

He broke their kiss and sat up, lifting one leg onto his shoulder for a new angle and gripped her tiny waist to pull her into each thrust. Addison was crying out with his rhythm, fists pulling against the lights, wishing to touch his glorious abs, chest, arms, thighs, _anything_. She was so close, so _excruciatingly_ close.

"Zed! Zed! Zed! Ah!" She screamed his name like a prayer, cumming as her walls clamped around him.

"Fuck! Addy!" He moaned, getting in two more pumps before swiftly pulling out, stroking himself with his hand as he came on her stomach. He crumbled onto the mattress beside her when he finished.

Both of them laid there panting. She rolled her head to the side to look at the exhausted zombie next to her.

"Wow." She breathed. He chuckled and sat up lazily to untie her wrists, then reaching into the nightstand and handing her a clean rag. She wiped up majority of the mess then rolled over to curl into his side, cuddling against his chest.

"Merry kinkmas, Adds." He whispered into her scalp with a kiss. She giggled sleepily and snuggled more against him, drifting off into dreams of kisses and Christmas lights.


	10. "Santa, baby" (Stripper pt 1)

"I've been an awfully good girl~" She sang with her sexy smooth voice, hips swaying seductively with the beat. The music and noise of the club fading into the background as she squatted, hands on his knees, baby blues staring up into his. "Santa, baby~" She purred, he gulped. She stood, her tight body rolling as she did, and straddled his hips. "So hurry down the chimney tonight~"

He gripped the sides of his chair to the point his knuckles were white, forcing himself not to touch her. So easily could he run his hands along her slender waist, lean in and kiss those soft pink lips. But he knew he couldn't.

'NO TOUCHING THE GIRLS!' was plastered on every single door in the place.

He couldn't even believe he was there, in a strip club! Of course this was where his football buddies would pick to 'spice up their Friday night'. Even if Coach made it clear, no booze or girls the night before a game. And dammit if they weren't breaking both rules tonight.

The blonde was once again standing then bent completely over with her perfectly round ass in full view, he could even see the slight outline of her most intimate spot through her panties, his face heating up when he realized he was purposefully looking at this poor girl like that. Like she was just a piece of ass for him to ogle.

He turned his head and covered his mouth, actually trying to cover his blush as discreetly as he could. She frowned, promptly turning, sauntering back over and into his lap. She grabbed his chin and turned his face back to meet with hers. His eyes were wide, maybe even fearful, as he stared back. Her brows furrowed again.

"What's your problem?! Am I 'not your type' or something?!" She demanded. Zed's face morphed to surprise and confusion.

"No no! I was just trying to, um, not be disrespectful. Ah shit, I sound so lame." He muttered under his breath, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. If she wasn't sitting on top of him, she wouldn't have heard it. But she did. She was surprised at first, dudes that came in here were jerks, but he seemed different. She softened.

"I'm Addison. What's your name?" She asked to break the awkwardness. His eyes looked back up into hers and the world slowed around them.

"Zed." He replied breathlessly.

There were sparks. They both could feel them.

She reached forward and both hands gently resting on the back of his neck, her fingers sifting into the short green hairs at the nape. His hands slowly, carefully, come to rest on her waist, right in the slight dip above her hips. It was hard to tell who started to lean in first, but both of their eyes began to hood as the distance between their lips closed.

"Hey! You!" A man suddenly shouted, snapping them both back into reality.

Zed quickly realized where his hands were and that the man was matching straight for them. He put his hands up and off of Addison's skin next to his ears. Addison noticed the sudden chill from his missing warmth and shot a glare at the approaching man. He grabbed Zed by the collar roughly but Addison was still on his lap.

"Addison! Get up! This guy's got a date with security." The dark haired man seethed angrily. Addison didn't budge, her arms still around his neck.

"Buzz off, Bucky. He hasn't done anything." She retorted,tracing circles randomly across Zed's skin.

"Are you kidding me?! The 'No Touching' rule is in place to protect _you_ from guys like _him_!" The man, Zed now knew, named Bucky, argued.

"But he wasn't _touching_ me like that! It was completely innocent!" She countered with a fierce glare. Zed's head snapped between the two of them, unsure if he was safe or not.

"I-I can just leave if that would make your lives easier." Zed tried to surrender, though he was disappointed he wouldn't get to spend more time with Addison.

"No!" "Yes!" The two yelled in unison before turning back to scowl at the other.

Suddenly, Addison stood up off his lap and grabbed his hand to pull him up as well. He didn't resist.

"I'm going on break." She spat, turning with the green haired guy in tow and weaving them through the crowded club to the reserved VIP areas. As soon as they were past the velvet curtains, she pulled them shut and turned the sign to occupied so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Zed was looking around when she rejoined him, linking her arm in his and leading him to the booth seats.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He can be a real jerk about guys." She sighed.

"He's your cousin?" Zed asked in disbelief. Addison nodded in confirmation.

For the first time since she'd started this job, someone sat and talked to her ( _just_ talked to her) throughout her break. Listened as she ranted about her overprotective cousin. Confided in her with his worries about the football season. Made her laugh like she hasn't in years. Gave her hope that maybe not all men were the same.

"I gotta get back out there." She finally said, disappointment evident in her features.

"Would you, um, wanna hang out sometime? Ya know, somewhere you have to have on more clothing?" He joked. Addison laughed.

"That'd be really nice, Zed."


	11. The only singles at the holiday party.

  
He pushes her back into the shelving. The clatter of metal from numerous stored utensils and trinkets going completely unnoticed by the two as their lips frantically battle to discover new territory in the other's mouth. Their hands urgent, groping any inch they can find.

He hikes up her skirt and quickly lifts her off her feet, legs wrapping around his waist as she viciously tugs to loosen his belt. Both heavily panting from lack of oxygen, too worried about missing contact than breathing.

She lets out a breathy laugh of relief when she gets his fly free, helping him shimmy his trousers off his hips. He chuckles lightly along with her, breaking their kisses to meet her eyes with an elated, adoring smile that she'd sell the moon to see every day. She smiles back at him. The air around them thickening once more, but this time with more than lust. No, something more.

His eyes flicker to her lips as they lean back in slowly. The moment their lips touch, fireworks explode behind their eye lids. A new, warmth filling their chests. Their bodies begin to move frantically again, pulling each other as close as humanly possible. 

More clammer of things tipping and falling from their bumping and shaking the shelving they were leaned against. He trails his kisses down to her neck, pushing her panties aside and gingerly pressing into her warm, wet folds. Both groaning in ecstasy and, with one final thrust, he’s buried as deep as he could go. He moans into her neck as he starts to move; swift, strong, and steady plunges. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, the feeling of full, oneness with this man was intoxicating.

"Ah! Yes!" She moans a little too loudly. He removes his lips from her neck to look into her half-hooded eyes. 

"We should keep quiet," he says in a panting whisper, "or else someone will catch us." If it wasn't for his devilish smirk, she might have been worried he was afraid of being seen with her. But that look tells her he wants to make her scream.

**Xx One Hour Earlier xX**

"Well this is awkward." Addison muttered, walking into the holiday party and realizing it was literally full of couples. Like _everywhere_. People paired off cuddling at every corner. Her best friend Bree was scanning the place, undoubtedly searching for her own boyfriend, until she lit up with excitement.

"Addy! I have a surprise for you!" Bree exclaimed way too cheerfully. She raised a brow in suspicion.

"What did you do." It was more of a demand than a question. Bree giggled and grabbed her arm, tugging her along. She led them to a group of three, two of them with shades of green coloring their hair. Bree immediately let go of Addison's arm and rushing into Bonzo's arms. She'd met her bestie's boyfriend a couple times but never had she met the others standing close by.

"Addy! You've met Bonnie." Bree introduced.

"Hi." Addison gave a quick wave, polite smile in place as Bree continued.

"This is Eliza," she pointed out the girl with green curls but paused when looking to the girl beside her; wild, dark curls with a white streak near the front and purple tribal tattoos covering her arms, "and, this is..."

"Willa. It's nice to meet you." The new girl introduced herself, confidence emanating off of her. Eliza put her arm around her shoulders, Willa snuggling up into her side.

"Nice to meet you, Blondie." Eliza added.

"You too." Addison agreed. 

"Ah! And this is Zed!" Bree announced, drawing back Addison's attention. That name. She whipped her head around just as he reached them. She looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of the tall green haired man and completely froze.

He was a fling of hers in high school. 

"Surprise!" Bree cheered, making everyone but Addison laugh. Zed took a few steps forward and opened his arms to her for a friendly hug, which she didn't deny.

"Hey, Adds." He greeted softly beside her ear, she hated the weak shiver that slid down her spine.

"Hey, Z." She breathed in response, unsure of what to say. He pulled back with that smile that made her heart flutter.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone so you can catch up! Enjoy the party!" Bree's enthusiasm knew no bounds, obviously. The two couples left before Addison could even protest and she watched their backs as they disappeared into the party. 

"Sorry for surprising you." Zed said. She turned back to him, his look of guilt made her feel so bad for the reaction give him.

"No! It's a, um, nice surprise." She admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. He sighed in relief.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't wanna see me." His dazzling smile returning.

"Why? We left off on good terms." She asked as she tilted her head in confusion. He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, but it still sucked," he paused then emphasized, " _a lot._ " Addison giggled.

"Yeah, it did." She agreed, then softened. "But it wasn't either of our faults." His eyes looked back into hers, so intense and warm and kind, a familiar spark igniting in her chest. She needed to get a grip before he noticed the blush filling her cheeks. "We couldn't help how busy we were back then." She continued, trying to avoid more eye contact. 

But his next words made her wide eyes snap back to his.

"True, but I'm definitely not too busy now." His voice sincere and hopeful. "My life, I mean." He added.

Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Was, was he asking to give it another shot?

"Yeah," she gulped to quench her dry throat but to no avail, "mine either." His features lit up and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Do you, uh, wanna go somewhere quiet where we can talk?" He offered, stepping to the side for her to join him. She smiled and nodded, letting him put his hand at the small of her back as they moved past the crowd of couples.

**Xx One Hour Later xX**

"Zed! Fuck! Zed! Ah!" She cries, her nails digging into his shoulders. He holds her tight, unwilling to relinquish any space between them.

"Oh Addy! Yeah!" He moans in agreement. "Fuck, I'm close." He whispers, lips brushing against hers.

"Cum inside." She tells him just above a whisper. His breath hitches, pace quickening and kissing her hard.

"Addy! Addy!" He moans loudly.

"Yes! Zed!" She’s close too. So close.

"Ah!" They cry out together, the world a fizzling haze around them. Nothing matters in that moment except the one they continue to hold in their arms. After a few moments when they catch their breath, they pull back just enough for a soft, affectionate kiss.

"Sorry, I should've put on a condom before hand." He apologizes.

"It's ok. We were, um, needy." She says, giggling and earning a laugh from him too. "I'll just take a morning after pill." He hums in understanding.

"I'll just keep rubbers handy for next time." Then he pauses. "If there is a next time?" He asks, unsure of what she wanted out of this...fling. She giggles again, pulling his face back in to plant a gentle kiss to his lips.

"There will definitely be a next time." She cooes, a smile spreading contagiously between of their faces before his kisses her again.

* * *

After some much needed huggy cuddles and soft affectionate kisses, they separate to straighten their clothes to rejoin the party. She brushes her skirt off, making sure any wrinkles weren't visible to show their naughty deed they'd just done. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her leisurely, burying his nose in her hair.

"God, I've missed you so much." He murmurs contently. She giggles, leaning back into him.

"You were always a great lay too." She agrees teasingly. He chuckles, gently spinning her around to face him. She was surprised by the gentleness of his smile, a look in his eyes that she remembers from all those years ago.

"You've always been my one that got away." He admits, adoration reflecting in his expression. "I always have been and always will be in love with you, Addison." She sucks in a shaky breath at first, then releases it with a small smile on her lips.

"I never stopped loving you either, Zed." She breathes. He releases a relieved sigh then lifts her into a bone crushing hug, crashing his lips to hers.

"You're making this Christmas a hundred times better." He says.

He didn't even realize the half of it.


	12. That is not the intended use of a dreidel.

Zed plopped down on the couch of their little one bedroom apartment with a heavy sigh. He'd been working overtime the past few weeks to make sure Addison could have or do everything she wanted for the holidays and it left him exhausted most of his free time.

He reached forward towards the coffee table for the remote to watch a little TV, when he noticed an unfamiliar dreidel sitting beside it.

"Addy?" He called across the apartment.

"Yeah?" She replied in the other room.

"Why is there a dreidel in the living room?" She went quiet. Which confirmed his suspensions.

He picked up the small toy and examined it. She'd painted over every side to put her own symbols, zombie tongue.

She'd turned this dreidel into a spinning sex position top.

"That is _not_ the intended use of a dreidel." He muttered as he examined her handiwork. He was impressed by her accuracy and also embarrassed as he read over each.

"That one's just for us to play with." She said from her spot propped against the hallway wall. He glanced up at her just as she pushed off and walked over, sitting next to him and taking his hand with the dreidel still in it. She guided his hand to the table, he knew what she wanted him to do.

He spun the dreidel.

She slid her arms across his shoulders sensually as they watched it spin and spin. The longer it spun, the more affectionate she got; planting kisses to his neck, her hands roaming along his body, creeping lower and lower. The dreidel wobbled. She stuck out her tongue, still on his neck, and licked up to the lobe of his ear. Zed shivered. The soft drop of wood against wood snapped her out of her assault.

She reached forward and showed him the face it landed on. His throat ran dry.

69.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips on their hand-me-down couch, bringing her lips in to cover his. He skimmed his hands down her sides to rest on her waist. Her fingers making quick work of the button down he was wearing, sliding it off his shoulders when she was done. He gladly shrugged out of the garment then tugged on the bottom of her sweater, which she sat back enough to let him pull it over her head. His inhaled a sharp breath when she was bare before him, no bra covering her chest.

Before she could return to their kiss, he leaned forward and latched onto one of her nipples. She moaned as her finger sifted into his hair, fingernails lightly scraping his scalp as he sucked and licked at her tits. She could feel his hard shaft pressed intimately against her thigh. She ground her hips down into his and earned a throaty groan, the vibration wracking through her core with his lips attached to her nipple.

She tugged his hair with a little more force to pull him up to kiss him again, guiding them to the side until they were laying with Zed's back against the cushions. They stayed there for several minutes, kissing and touching, being affectionate. They always tended to do that before getting into sex. It was their bonding time. Neither would trade that time for the world.

But eventually, their bodies would get impatient.

Addison pulled back for air as their kisses got more heated, giving him a little kiss before standing up off the couch. Zed whined, missing her warmth against his body. But quickly got over it as she bent at the waist with her back to him, pulling her leggings and panties down all at once. He reached out a hand and gave her ass cheek a squeeze, earning a sharp intake from his girlfriend. She started to turn back, out of his grasp, so he gave her a light spank. She jumped in surprise but giggled.

"You're such a dirty boy tonight." She purred, already assisting him with his trousers.

"You bring out the best in me." He teased back, lifting his butt off the couch so she could pull his pants down his thighs. She giggled before leaning down to kiss his lips again, soft and slow.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Saying those words was as easy as breathing for the couple. But tonight was for fun, changing up their norm.

"Ready?" She asked, an excited smirk growing on her lips. He nodded, letting her climb back on top of him backwards. He once again had the best view of her ass, her folds glistening and open in front of him.

He lifted his hands back to her ass and messaged her cheeks, she moaned, until he smacked one side, just slightly harder than he had the last time. She cried out in pleasure. He could see the puckering of her holes, begging to be played with. He could feel her hand begin to stroke him; her dainty fingers wrapping perfectly around his shaft, her free hand gently messaging his sack below. He groaned, she always knew how to make him feel so good.

But he also knew how to make her feel even better.

He leaned forward and captured her clit between his lips, sucking ever so lightly. Addison screamed, her fingers constricting subconsciously around his junk. He let his eyes roll back and started a slow lick up her slit, Addy dipping her head down to take his tip in her mouth, matching his pace.

Every time either of them moaned, it would send reverberations through the other. It was a constant back and forth. Zed would occasionally give her ass an encouraging swat, she'd yelp and work him just a little harder as response.

It was her ball play that was really making him quiver beneath her. She played with his family jewels the whole time; fondling, stroking, _squeezing_. Oh, he was so alive.

Her rhythm began to quicken. ' _She must be close._ ' He thought. It was prompt enough for him put his efforts into overdrive to help her get off.

He swirled his tongue around her ball of nerves for a moment to stimulate, then, then he rocked her world. He stuck his tongue against her nub and shook his head back and forth, essentially motorboating her clit. Addison released his dick from her mouth and threw her head back in ecstasy, screaming out his name as she came.

He slowed back into lapping her folds, cleaning and comforting as she came down from her orgasm. Eventually, her body was shaking and squirming every time his tongue touched her, his queue to stop.

She returned her mouth to his tip, swirling her tongue around it before dipping her head back down. Zed let his head fall back against the cushion since he could focus on the incredible feelings she was giving him now. Her hands cradling his sack for more messages on top of her head bobbing up and down his shaft. He moaned from her efforts, already been worked up from before.

He was close.

He propped his feet up a little and began to thrust up into her mouth, she moaned with her lips still wrapped around him. The added vibration sending him into the spiral off the cliff.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, thrusting into the back of her throat as his white seed filled her mouth. She held her spot until he finished, sitting up and swallowing his load in one big gulp.

Zed was completely spent. He was panting and limp on the couch. Addison turned herself around so she could snuggle into his side as they both settled back down from their _strenuous_ activities.

Zed hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm so relaxed now." He muttered. Addison giggled.

"I figured some fun holiday sexcapades would be perfect for relieving your stress. You've been working so hard lately." She cooed, stretching up to kiss him lips affectionately.

"Thank you,Adds. You're the best." She giggled at that.

"Don't thank me yet!" Her features shifted mischievously. "We've got seven nights left to play with the dreidel." She wiggled her brows at him.

Zed gulped from her implications.


	13. "Oh, look, mistletoe!"

"Oh, look, mistletoe!" She said cheerfully, bouncing on her heels to steal a kiss. Zed chuckled into her lips.

"I wonder where that could've come from." He feigned suspicion. She giggled and skipped ahead of him into the house, only to wait for him as he shut and locked the door behind him, linking her arm in his as they proceeded.

"Oh, look, mistletoe! Again." He raised an amused brow at her but leaned down for yet another kiss as they passed through their kitchen threshold. They made quick work of putting the groceries away before Zed whined about how late it was.

"It's only 9!" Addison laughed. "You're already such an old man!" Zed pouted at his longtime girlfriend.

"My job is very physically demanding. Besides," he smirked and pulled her in by the waist, "you still seem pretty into this old man." He teased, earning a giggle as she stretched up to kiss him again.

"Let's go lay down if you're tired, Honey." She cooed, taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

When they walked up the stairs, he spotted another bundle of the green leaves with white berries a over their bedroom door. "You know I'd gladly give you as many kisses as you want if you just ask, right?"

She smiled guilty up at him and he couldn't possibly be mad at her. It always warmed his heart when she did romantic stuff like this, just for him. 

He gripped her hand a little tighter and pulled her along, pausing in their doorway to place his hand on her hips and leaning in for a more passionate kiss than the last few. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen their contact.

He tugged her a little closer, their frames pressed together. Addison moaned into his mouth, her fingers weaving into the short hairs on the back of his head.

Carefully, he walked her backwards further into their bedroom, only stopping when the backs of her knees touched the mattress, letting go of her when she lost her balance. A little surprised squeak escaped her before they both let out a laugh, Zed climbed on beside her reconnecting their lips.

She turned her body to face him fully, hands beginning to tug and pull at his clothing but he grabbed her wrists to stop her, a smirk on his features.

"Judging by all that mistletoe, you were really desperate for some kisses." He teased. "I'm gonna make sure you get all the kisses you wanted baby." 

Before she could question, his mouth was back on hers. He released her wrists and his hands immediately took to her body, the one beneath them scooping around her waist to hold her close while the other slid down her torso. Her breath hitched when his fingers dipped into her leggings and panties, wasting no time caressing her already slick folds.

He swallowed her whimper as his mouth and fingers ravished her. He gently pushed forward, pressing her back to the mattress for her to relax as he hovered over her with their lips waging war. He slowly inserted two fingers, Addison wriggling under him as muffled noises crept up her throat. He used what little leverage his wrist had to his advantage, pumping his fingers in and out of her sopping pussy, never relenting with his lavished kisses.

Oh what he wouldn't do to replace his fingers with his throbbing dick. But that would hinder her 'obvious need of kisses'. He mentally chuckled, knowing she'd be more than willing to let him fuck her right now. He groaned into her mouth just at the thought. Addison gasped as her walls clamped around his digits, a small gush of fresh juices coating them. She clung onto him as she rode out the orgasmic waves, him not even dreaming of pulling away. 

Her body finally relaxed into a limp heap beneath him with a dazed smile on her face and he couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned in for a soft peck.

"Did you get all the kisses you wanted?" He teased, retracting his fingers from her leggings. She blinked a couple times in confusion before realization struck and she pouted. But it quickly shifted into a smirk.

"I plan on getting much, _much_ more than just kisses out of you Necrodopolis." She cooed. Zed barely had time to gulp before she pounced on top of him.


	14. "You're freezing! Let me warm you up." (Stripper pt 2)

He got home late that night, the snow making driving almost impossible so I took it extra slow to be sure he got home safe. He pulled up to his little two bedroom home and saw his favorite shade of white flee from the window. He chuckled as he shut off the car.

He never would've thought that a night out with his football buddies could have changed his life. But it most certainly did. 

They'd been living together for only a few months but their one year anniversary was tomorrow. He wasn't gonna miss it for the world. That blonde from the strip club gave him a chance. They hung out a few times outside of her work before revealing that her hair was not actually blonde, but a completely abnormal white. Which she had obviously expected to scare him off, but little did she know it would turn out to be one of his favorite things about her.

He made it a whole one step into the porch before the door flew open and Addison came barreling into him. He steadied their balance, not wanting to fall into the snow when all she had on was a nightgown and robe, then bear hugged her.

"Oh Zed! You had me so worried!" She sighed in relief then pulled back. "If you would've taken much longer, I was gonna send Bucky out as a search party." She teased. Zed chuckled.

"I took the roads slow so I'd definitely make it home to you." He assured sincerely. Her hands lifted to cradle his jaw, adoration shining in her eyes. But then her features fell into minor concern as she grabbed his hand.

"You're freezing! Let me warm you up." She suggested in a sultry tone, pulling him along towards the door. 

* * *

He literally didn't think he could be any harder. He sat back on his heels and stared down at her, one of her hands around each leg opening her folds and butt cheeks wider for him, with those hooded, lust filled eyes staring back up at him.

"Oh fuck." He breathed, pushing forward to sink his dick into her dripping wet pussy. Both of them groaned in ecstasy, he laid on top of her with her calves now resting on his shoulders, craning his neck down to plant a kiss to her lips. But the sentiment only lasted a second before he started to wreck her, pounding inside like it was their last day on Earth.

Addison was moaning and screaming his name, euphoric from his roughness. Of course she loved when he was gentle and sweet, but there was just something so sexy about when he took charge. His football teammates always called him 'The Zombie' because of his brute strength and ruthlessness on the field but she got to experience his 'zombie strength' when they were in the bedroom. And that was a hundred times better.

He was so deep, so incredibly deep. Her ankles beside his ears. He turned his head and kissed the slender, delicate joint, unrelenting in his vigorous efforts. But the sign of affection sent a jolt of pleasure through the woman beneath him.

"Zed! Zed! Ah! Zed! I love you! I love you! Oh god! I love you!" She screamed in rapture. Zed's head fell back at her words.

"I love you so much, Addy! Shit! Ah!" He cursed, burying himself balls deep into her folds as he exploded. His seed spilling inside the womb of his lover.

She carefully peeled her legs from his shoulders and pulled him down against her. He welcomed her warmth and embraced her in return. She kissed his temple, so grateful to have him safe at home and in her arms again. She wouldn't have been able to handle if he didn't come back to her. He was her world.

They'd left everything behind and started over together. She'd quit stripping, by her own choice because Zed was a saint and told her he'd support whatever decision she made, and went back to school to get her degree. He'd picked up longer hours at his job, in turn, losing his spot on the university football team, which Addison felt terrible about but he insisted that he didn't mind if it meant they'd be together.

Their life had finally begun. They were together, happy, and things were finally working out for the better. And now, a whole new chapter.


	15. Yuletide Log

**__ **

**_A/N : This is based on an AU where their meeting occurred in college, not high school. Addison lives in a one bedroom just off campus and her boyfriend of about 10 months (around Valentine's Day) moved in recently. With that out of the way, enjoy!~_ **

"I'm sorry, Addy. I messed up." He apologized. Addison's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't like the sound of that. Especially when you just got home." She said in concern. "What's wrong?" His shoulders were hunched looking like a kicked puppy.

"The store didn't have any Yuletide Logs left. I'm so sorry I didn't buy it sooner! I can't believe I'm gonna be the one to ruin your Christmas!" He wailed his apologies, fingers gripping the hair beside each ear to tug in frustration.

Addison blinked for a moment before she burst into laughter, successfully confusing her boyfriend with furrowed brows. She struggled to settle herself seeing his serious and confused face. She walked over, still laughing but much more calmly, and cradled his jaw in affection.

"Zed, Honey! Not everyone burns a Yule Log for the holidays!" She informed him. His head tilted so she continued. "I know you're still learning about Christmas, but not all humans burn them. Actually," she thought for a moment, "I'm not sure if _anyone_ still burns them. It's such an old tradition." She pondered over that for a long moment then snapped herself out of her own head.

"The store might not have even carried any this year! You didn't mess up, Zeddy-Bear!" She assured, stretching up to Eskimo kiss his nose.

"S-so I didn't ruin Christmas...?" He asked hesitantly. She giggled and shook her head.

"Far from it, My Love." She confirmed, pulling him down to press their foreheads together. He relaxed and molded into her arms, releasing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank Z." He muttered, burying his face in her neck. Addison's giggle returned as she hugged him tight and kissed the side of his head.

"I do appreciate all the research you've put into this though. It's very sweet how much you're trying to do for a holiday you've never even celebrated as a kid." She praised. Zed shrugged.

"It's not like I didn't already know the basics." He pulled back looking slightly embarrassed and shoulders still slumped with slight disappointment. "I just wanted to make this the perfect Christmas for you, 'cause it's our first together." He admitted.

"Aww! Baby!" Addison gushed, holding his face in her hands and kissing him over and over. "It's already perfect _because_ we are together!" He sighed softly at her words, relief washing over him like a refreshing dip on a hot summer day. He tightened his hold around her waist and brought her in for another round of kisses.

Slowly, they made their way into the living room, still tangled in each other's embrace, then Addison pulled away in awe when they got there. It was covered in pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace.

"Zed." She breathed. "When did you do all this?"

"I threw it together before I left. I was hoping you wouldn't see it until now." Then he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It would've turned out better with the log on the fire. And also much more terrifying." He mumbled the last part to himself with a shiver. Addison giggled softly and returned to his arms.

"It's perfect Zed." She assured him with a light kiss. "If you still want the fireplace lit, we can start the gas." She offered suggestively. Zed's brows lifted in surprise.

"We can do that?" He asked eagerly. She nodded, thinking how adorable he looked when he was excited.

"Let me set it up. You get comfy." She said, kissing his nose.

* * *

They laid in the middle of the living room, a little further back than was actually safe, just to ease the zombie's fear of fire. Not that he was paying a lot of attention to the fire anymore, their lips melding together and skin brushing in every place possible.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, already finished rolling the condom over his length for him. He let himself fall forward over her, support himself on his hands as he stared down at her naked, beautiful glory, his manhood twitching so close to her entrance. Her sky blue eyes connecting with his. He was completely entranced, lost in her deep oceans that washed away all his cares and worries. She leaned up, connecting their lips instead, kissing him with all the love and affection pent up in her heart.

Zed slowly pushed inside.

Addison's head fell back with a silent gasp. Zed latched his lips to her neck, unwilling to relinquish her delicious taste just yet. He slowly started to move inside her, groaning against her skin.

The heat of the room with the fire going along with their strenuous activities already giving their bodies a sheen of sweat covering every inch, creating a slickness as they rocked against one another. Her fingers gripping onto him like a lifeline, her nails digging into the rippling muscles of his back.

Zed gritted his teeth before sinking them into the delicate skin of her shoulder, not nearly breaking skin but definitely enough to leave the indents of his pearly whites. Addison screamed, her walls inside clamping around his shaft.

"Oh fuck! Ah! Zed!" She cried. He pumped into her faster, teeth still ground into her shoulder.

The mix of pain with pleasure quickening her assent to the cliff. He was going crazy, her slick walls spasming around his dick as his thrusts became even faster. He retracted his teeth, licking and kissing at her 'wound'. She turned her head to give him better access, her hands wandering down his back until she was firmly grasping his ass cheeks. The feeling of his muscles with each thrust under her palms so erotic and sexy. For both of them.

"Addy! Addy! Ah! Addison!" He moaned, so close to exploding.

"Zed! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She cried. Zed kisses up her neck until he nibbled her ear lobe. Her strangled cry and the gentle message of her walls as she orgasmed driving him off the edge with her.

He collapsed over her. Not that she minded as she held him close while they came down from the orgasmic high, both panting and sweating in exhaustion.

"It's too hot." He whined weakly. Addison giggled.

"If you get up, I can turn off the fire." She offered but he just drew his arms in to wrap under her waist.

"Then I'd miss you too much." He countered with a childish pout. She laughed and hugged him a little tighter.

"I love you too Zed." She whispered. He sighed contently.

"I love you so much more Addy."


	16. "I hate everything about the holidays, except you."

He managed to pull her away from the flurry of family members asking questions into her mother's den, closing and locking the door behind them. She went and sat down on the little loveseat in the corner as decoration, he followed in beside her.

"I hate the holidays." She grumbled, already leaning against his side. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as she continued. "All the preparation of decorations and food and dressing up to try and look ‘perfect’. And all the judgement because you're _not_ perfect. All the family members you forgot even existed because the only time you ever see them _is_ _on the holidays_. And having to listen to criticisms about your life choices when you don't even care about their opinions!" She ranted, finally sighing and peeking up at him from under his arm. "I hate everything about the holidays, except you. I love doing anything if it's with you."

He smiled sadly down at her, sympathizing with how she felt. He'd been criticized his entire life by humans, but he could only imagine how Addison felt to have _her own family_ criticize her every move. And he knew that her decision to be with him, _a zombie_ , definitely didn't help her situation.

"And I love anything if you're there too." He agreed. "I'm sorry for making things more difficult for you." He brought his outer hand up to gently caress her cheek in comfort. She gladly accepted, leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Zed. Please don't feel that way." She begged, peeking up at him again. He softened.

"Ok, Addy." He surrendered, then added. "I just wish I could help _you_ not feel this way."

She leaned more heavily into his palm again. "I think you could figure out something." She said with a hint of suggestion in her tone. Zed chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, pressing her back into the small loveseats cushions.

She held his face as they laughed softly into more gentle kisses as they slowly turned more heated. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies, clothing getting disheveled and hair slightly a mess.

"Addison, Honey? Are you in here— Oh my god!" Missy suddenly burst into the office in search of her daughter.

"Mom!" Addison screeched. Zed jumped off her and sat up to straighten his clothes. Missy sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of her nose to avoid looking at the teens as they fixed themselves.

"Do you really think the family Christmas party is the best time to be doing _that_?" She retorted. Addison shot her mom a glare. Missy sighed again, walking over to stand in front of the recollected teens. "Listen Kids, I know this isn't exactly a _fun_ party for you two, but you at least need to show face for our relatives. They expect to spend time with you!" Addison leapt to her feet with a defiant scowl on her face.

"You mean they expect to get the chance to talk shit about Zed and my hair?"

"Addison! Language!" She scolded her daughter. Addison rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to sit around and listen to their ignorant bullshit anymore, Mom!" Addison continued to argue. Missy took a step forward and wrapped her little girl in a hug, which surprised her into silence.

"Addison Dear, you know that I am beyond proud of how much you've grown and everything you've done with our community, including helping with the zombie integration." She said, then pulled back to look at her, hands still firmly on her daughter's shoulders. "And that's why I feel it's important for you _and Zed_ to show face at the party."

Addison processed what her mother was saying for a moment before the lightbulb went off, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She threw herself at her mother for another tight hug.

"You want us to change their minds. Thanks, Mom." She whispered before she pulled back, grabbing Zed's hand to rush back out into the dreaded array of prejudice family members.

Missy sighed again, shaking her head with a smile on her face. That girl was going to change the world someday. She just needed a little help along the way.


	17. Secret Santa

Everyone had exchanged their gifts. The gifts received were all loved and the whole thing was a big hit. Nothing was a disappointment. Except for one.

"I'm sorry, Addy. It looks like that's it." Bree told her solemnly. "I swear I put your name in the hat! And there weren't any left after we all drew! Someone must have forgotten your gift! I'll tell Bucky and he'll sniff out the perpetrator and teach them a lesson not to mess with my bestie!" Bree's rant turned angry and protective of her friend.

"Bree! Bree. It's ok, really! I don't need a gift to be happy. I'm just glad it was me and not someone else who was left out!" Addison assured with a warm smile. Bree looked at her in hesitation at first but ultimately sighed.

"Ok, if you say so." She resigned, leaning in to give her selfless friend a tight hug.

Addison smiled wide and waved goodbye to her friend, as she went back to sit beside Bonzo again, then let out a heavy sigh. She thought she was really good friends with everyone involved in the gift exchange, but maybe she missed something. She turned to go get her coat but bumped right into a solid, slender frame.

"Whoa! Sorry, Addison! I didn't mean to sneak up on you!" It was Zed. She smiled up at him as best as her disappointed heart could. If only he'd gotten her as his Secret Santa, maybe she wouldn't feel so left out.

"It's ok, Zed. I was, um, just getting ready to leave." She admitted quietly.

"What?! W-why so soon?" He asked nervously.

"It's not a huge deal. I guess my Secret Santa forgot to bring a gift for me." Addison told him, rubbing the back of her neck and eyes downturned in sadness. "I'm just gonna head home early. It's gonna get pretty cold."

He could see the moisture forming in the corners of her eyes and guilt chewed at the edges of his heart. She started to try and walk past him but he sidestepped in her way.

"No! You can't go yet! Um," He glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before returning his to her. "I'm actually the one who picked your name." He said softly. Her eyes widen a fraction in shock.

"Y-you? You forgot my gift?" The threatening tears spilled in single trails down her cheeks. "I-I thought we were friends." Zed frantically waved his hands in denial.

"Wha-? No! I didn't forget! I swear!" He reached forward, hands gently cupping her jaw, thumbs brushing the lines of tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He begged, his face showing the heartbreak of seeing her cry because his stupid plan didn't work out like he thought. She put a hand softly over one of his.

"You...didn't forget?" She asked so quietly he would've missed it if he weren't standing so close.

"Of course not, Addy! I just, I was hoping to give it to you in private." He admitted.

"Oh. Okay." She agreed, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. But she mentally slapped herself. There was no way Zed got her a romantic gift. He saw her as a friend! Maybe he just spent a little more than the $25 limit on the gift and didn't want anyone to get upset they didn't get as much. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Come on. I left it in the Safe Room." He said, taking her hand and leading her, sneakily, away from the group.

They walked in silence. Hands still linked. Addison tried not to hold his too tightly, it would give away her feelings for him. She could _not_ let that happen.

They got closer to the Zombie Safe Room, long since used for its intended purpose. It's been about three years since the zombies started their integration, which Addison was an avid fighter for. And they'd won. Zombies are a normal everyday part of life in Seabrook now. And Addison couldn't be happier about it.

Other than Bree, she considered Zed to be her best friend. They hung out in this very Safe Room all the time. Mostly when Addison was having a bad day or Zed was anxious about a football game coming up. It always seemed like they just knew how to ease each other's minds.

One of the main reasons she fell in love with him.

He stopped them in front of the familiar door, turning and grabbing her other hand in his to face her fully. Her heart jumped to her throat.

"Addison, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings. I'd never mean to make anyone feel like that. Especially not you." He told her sincerely, his look of remorse absolutely _broke_ her heart.

"No! I-I shouldn't have assumed you forgot!" She tried to reverse it but he shook his head, the slight smirk on his lips her only consolation.

"It's definitely my fault, Adds." He assured her, then motioning his head toward the door again. "It'll make more sense when I give it to you." She blushed and nodded. She almost didn't even feel right accepting a gift from him at this point. She'd ruined his plan for it anyways.

He held the door open as she walked into the Safe Room. It was lit faintly by one of the stand alone lights, a colander breaking it up to look like starlight. She looked around in awe.

"Zed, it's beautiful in here." She breathed. She heard him chuckle so she turned toward him with a smile. Then, her face fell in surprise. He stood there with a thin piece of jewelry held up between his fingers, a little heart charm hanging from the chain.

"Merry Christmas, Addy." He told her softly.

"Oh my god, Zed, it's beautiful." His smile brightened from her words.

"The charms actually a locket. I shrank both out sports profile shots down so they'd fit." He opened the little heart to, in fact, show the tiny versions of them in their sports uniforms. Addison reached forward and ran her fingers over them.

"Oh, Zed. Thank you. I love it." She thanked, turning her eyes up to his. The atmosphere around them thickened. Their eye contact so deep she swore he was staring into her soul. He cleared his throat quietly, smiling and extending the necklace toward her.

"I can, um," he offered.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" She turned, pulling her hair to the side while he slipped the chain around her neck and fastening the clasp. His fingers brushed against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

His touch lingered. Her pulse quickening under the contact. "Addison." He breathed just over a whisper, taking a step closer. His hands sliding onto her shoulders, his front pressing into her back.

"Zed." She replied just as softly, leaning back into him, her hands releasing her hair to rest over his. He gently turned her around to face him, his hands moving to hold her waist.

"I," he paused, hesitating, "I don't wanna lose you. But," the conflict was evident in his pauses, but she could feel what he wanted to say.

Without hesitation, she stretched up and kissed him. He sucked in a sharp intake but was quick to return the affection, his head tilting to deepen their kiss.

Her heart was singing. Being in his arms, kissing him, all of it felt so...right. She was so truly in love with him.

He pulled back, just enough for them to breathe again, and pressed his forehead to hers. They caught their breath for a few moments, mesmerized in each other's eyes once more before either of them spoke.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Addy." He admitted. She let out a soft relieved sigh.

"I have too, Zed." His hold around her waist tightened.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He apologized, eyes shifting down to her lips and back again.

"You have perfect timing." She assured in a whisper as he was mere centimeters away, closing the gap between them until their lips melded together for a second time.

She slid her hands down his shoulders, down his solid pectoral muscles, and further still down to feel his washboard abs through his shirt. A strangled whimper caught in their mouths. She'd dreamt of this for the past three years but never imagined how amazing it would really be. His fingers dug into her fleshy hips as he sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils from hearing her noises.

Lightning quick, he pulled back and ripped his shirt over his head, tossing it haphazardly on the concrete, before returning to her lips. Her hands roamed his skin like she was memorizing braille, not missing a single inch. Her body suddenly craving contact. She returned her hands to his hair and pressed against him as much as humanly possible.

She melted into him, her body putty in his hands. If his hands weren't being so gentlemanly towards her. She pulled her lips from his, both panting and hazy.

"Please touch me, Zed." She begged between pants. He audibly groaned and crashed his lips back into hers. His hands immediately reach down to her thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, never relinquishing their precious kisses.

He carried her over to one of the futon beds lining the walls, gently, so gently, laying her down as he followed over top of her. The new position allowing easy access for his hands to roam, he was slow and carefully, unsure of the boundaries they were crossing.

His hands wandered into unfamiliar territory. They'd been friends for years, and they've had a pretty comfortable relationship with physical contact, but never anything inappropriate.

His hand skimmed up her stomach, her muscles tensing under his touch. He paused when his fingertips touched the underside of her bra.

When he stopped, she whimpered with a little squirm. Her reaction had him convinced she wanted him to continue. He slid his hand up, cupping her breast in his palm. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he swallowed her gasp.

She could barely take it anymore. She wanted him. And to give him all of her. She wanted him to be her first. Her only. Slowly, she moved her hands down his body, savoring his toned torso along the way.

Until her fingers graze past the edge of his jeans, he didn't stop her as she kept going. Her heart was pounding as she got closer and closer to his most intimate area. Then, she brushed something hard and foreign. His breath hitching.

"Oh, Addy." He breathed, kissing down her cheek to stop at the junction of her jaw and neck, sucking and nipping her soft skin. His own hands descending her body. She shivered from his gentleness. But then his hand reached the hem of her skirt and he stops, completely. He leaned back to look at her. "Are you sure? I'll stop if you're not." He asked, completely sincere as he waited patiently for an answer.

"I haven't wanted anything more than you in my life." She assured him softly. His lips were brushing hers the next instant, so light and affectionate.

"You're too good to me. You know that?" She breathed a laugh.

"You deserve the world." She argued.

"If I have your love, that's all I could ever need." She places her free hand on his cheek, her eyes swimming in his.

"Will you," she inhaled so scared to ask but also unwilling to let this moment pass them by, "make love to me?" A soft smile broke across his face and his eyes shone with an emotion she'd seen from him a million times, an emotion she now realized was love all along.

"Only if you'll make love to me right back." He countered. She smiled and pulled him back down for their lips to tangle, pouring the emotions they've bottled up out to one another.

Her hand at his waist began to gently stroke back and forth across the length of the hard extremity she was so unfamiliar with, earning a moan from the zombie. His own hand continuing its path as it hooked under her skirt and trailed up her inner thigh, the anticipation of the unknown had her senses on overdrive. Her body shaking under his touch.

Finally, he reached the seam between her legs. She instinctively opened slightly wide to give him better access. The pads of his fingers putting light pressure over her panties as he slid them from the bottom up to a little nub he discovered.

He'd been through Sex Ed. He knew all the anatomy of a female. But to explore himself was a completely different ball game. He'd heard this little nub was filled with an insane amount of nerves so he was curious how sensitive it actually was. He softly traced small circles around its outline. Addison's breath hitched and her back arched off the bed. That was his answer.

He continued to play with the ball of nerves over her panties for a couple more minutes before her hips were really bucking against his hand, her breathing heavy, her hands and kisses more frantic. She pulled out of their kiss, his heart stopped for a moment seeing her wild, lustful eyes staring up at him.

"Please, Zed." She begged for a second time tonight. He made a silent vow to himself that she wouldn't have to beg him again, at least not for his touch. He hooked his fingers around the sides of her panties and tugged them down her legs with ease, returning to his rightful place overtop of her.

His hand made a slow trail back up her thigh until he brushed bare folds, her slick wetness already coating his fingers.

"Ohh fuuck." His moan drew out between kisses. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him as he rubbed and explored every inch of her, until he put extra pressure against her virgin opening. His single finger pushed inside, slowly and cautiously. Addison went completely silent with her head thrown back and eye squeezed shut. He watched her carefully, ready to stop the moment she said the word.

His slid his finger in and out, watching her reactions. She held onto his shoulders with a vice grip and her eye were still squeezed shut, but her panting and soft moans were a good sign. After a little while of testing the waters, he joined a second finger inside.

Suddenly, she cried out and he felt the walls clench down around his digits, so tight he could barely move even if he wanted to. He planted feathery kisses across her face as her body quivered under him. The tension resided fairly quickly and she relaxed again, her eyes dazed and her movements slightly sluggish as she recovered.

"Are you ok?" He asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"Better than ok." She replied breathily, a smile in place and that wild look returning to her eyes. "I want you to feel that way, too." Her tone made him gulp. Her hands were fumbling with his button and fly, shaky and he could tell it was her nerves. He put a hand over hers to stop her frantic movements. Her eyes shot back up to meet his.

"It's just me, Adds. It's just us." She let out a relieved sigh and kissed him again. Their movements were slow yet fluid as they moved as one. He helped her with his pants and they pushed them down his thighs. He pulled out a condom from his wallet and sat it to the side.

He hovered over her, between her knees, completely exposed and vulnerable to her. Even she still had her shirt on. His whole torso was bare for her to see. And lord was he a sight to see.

Her eyes wandered down to the new territory she was unfamiliar with. The blush staining her cheeks was bright red as she reached her fingers forward again, gently wrapping them around his length. He groaned and dropped his head to the crook of her neck.

A flame licked at her lower belly from the bothered noise escaping him and a new wave of confidence washed over her. She stroked her hand up and down his shaft, marveling at how well endowed he was, and also a little terrified he wouldn't fit inside her.

Zed's breathing was heavy next to her ear. Just hearing him panting made her stomach tighten in pleasure. Then, suddenly, his hand was gripping her wrist. He sat up slightly with an almost painful look in his eyes.

"If you keep going like that, I'll be finished before we even start." He teased. The fire burned in her belly. She gulped and nodded as her reply, slowly releasing her hold on his manhood. He sat up completely and ripped the foil packet of the condom with his teeth before rolling it onto his length. Then, returned over top of her, nudging her legs apart just a slight bit more so he was positioned at her entrance.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, her body quivering from the wait, the anticipation. She heard a girl's first time is painful. She heard it's not very pleasant. But if she was going to do it, she wanted Zed to take her first time. Even if it hurt, she knew he'd take care of her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered softly. She nodded without hesitation. "Try to relax, ok?" She nodded again, releasing a breath and her muscles doing as he asked.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, one hand coming up to message her breast, keeping her mind off of what was going on down there. He slowly pressed in, his tip having trouble fitting into the small opening at first, until the thickest part of him was in. Addison whimpered as he went, he tried to comfort her with kisses on any place of her face he could reach but didn't stop. He knew if she could get past the initial insertion they'd be ok.

He kept it slow, sliding into her wet entry centimeter by centimeter, as slow as she needed him to go. But then he hit the thin barrier of her virginity and paused.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. She didn't have time to question him as he made one hard thrust inside.

Addison cried out.

The pain shooting into every corner of her body as trickles of blood spilled out of her opening. Zed was still, unmoving, planting comforting, affectionate kisses across her face. Her arms and legs clenched around him, desperate for his comfort, tears spilling over the edges of her lids.

"I'm right here, Addy. Just breath and relax. Everything's ok." He cooed comfortingly. She tried her best to follow his direction, taking in a shaky breath in, then letting it out. Her body relaxing slightly as a reflex to the action. "Good. You're doing great, Baby." He praised softly, still keeping his place fully inside her, not moving an inch. She tightened her hold around him, placing her ear against his chest and strained to listen, she found his faint heartbeat's familiar, steady rhythm comforting.

Zed was there. He was there with her. He wasn't trying to hurt her in the slightest. She continued to breath, deep breathes, focusing on relaxing, adjusting to how incredibly full she felt. It was like she just realized how full she felt. Zed was inside her. She felt an overwhelming connection to him, total oneness. He was holding her and waiting for her to be ready. _H_ _e was loving her_. She kinda felt like crying again.

The pain had already subsided, she tested the feeling by wiggling her hips slightly. Both of them moaned from the pleasant friction. She continued testing and found it was even better when she rocked back and forth against him. She pulled him down to kiss her. He began to move with her, meeting her thrusts with ease.

Addison was moaning into his mouth, arms circling his neck, legs locked around his waist. He held her close, completely enraptured. Everything about her surrounding him, his body caged by hers, the smell of her shampoo wafting into his nose, the taste of her lips. He was already in love with her, but now he would literally do _anything_ for this girl. She was his everything.

He’d been in love with her since the first day they met and that love had only grown since then. He was so _head over heels_ in love with her. And here he was, making love to the woman of his dreams. He thought his heart might explode, or maybe that was just him about to cum.

"Addy! I-I, I'm gonna-! Rrrr!" He growled, trying to hold out. She pressed her forehead to his.

"Me! Too! Ah! Zed!" She cried to their sensual rhythm.

"Rrrah! Addison!" Her name strangled in his throat as he tensed. She threw her head against the bed and her back arched off it, his head face planting into her chest as he held onto her for dear life.

After a few moments, both of their bodies relaxed, going limp against the other except for their arms still encasing them in an affectionate embrace. Zed laid with his head on her chest, curled around her smaller body, while she mindlessly played with his emerald green hair.

"That turned out better than I thought." He muttered to himself. Addison giggled.

"Best gift exchange of my life." She agreed. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her with a smile.

"Your heart for mine?" He offered.

"Your heart for mine." She confirmed, pulling him back to her so she could taste him once more.

She couldn't have imagined confessing her love for him going any better. And she definitely hadn't expected the Secret Santa exchange to result in her not being able to walk for the rest of the day either. But it did, and she wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	18. "The holidays are stressful... We need some relief."

  
  
"How ya holdin' up?" He asked when Addison finally came into their bedroom and flopped on the bed beside him. Her loud groan was muffled by the pillow her face was buried in. Zed's brows knitted together as he bookmarked his page and set the novel on his nightstand. "Addy?" He pressed, scooting closer to his distressed wife.

She still didn't answer him, just shuffled closer and replace the pillow with his chest as she snuggled into him for comfort. He chuckled and hugged her tight, combing his fingers through her curls affectionately.

"You don't wanna talk about it?" He offered again. She knew if she said she didn't, he would drop it for now, cuddle with her until she felt better. But instead she sighed and peeked up at him.

"Nothing's ready. Christmas is in two days. And I'm freaking out." She told him flatly.

"It's gonna work out, Adds. It always does!" He assured, but her pout made it clear she wasn't having it.

"It doesn't 'just work out' by itself. I have to work harder to get it all done." She grumbled. He smiled and stretched down to plant a light kiss to her lips.

"The holidays are stressful... We need some relief." He suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. Her frown cracked into a smile as a light laugh escaped.

" _I_ need some relief, and _you_ are the one who's gonna give it to me." She corrected. Zed smirked wide, his eyes squinting.

"Rahr!~" He growled playfully as she climbed on top of him with a giggle. Their quiet laughter lingered between kisses but quickly faded as their hands roamed and kisses grew more passionate.

Zed flipped them over so he was laying overtop her, kissing her long and slow, her hands fisting in his hair as the tension between them built.

He kissed a trail down her jaw, down her neck, down her collarbone. He poked out his tongue and skimmed down the valley of her cleavage visible above her tank top. She groaned, he smirked against her skin. He was only just beginning and she was thoroughly enjoying his little kisses. She was really gonna like what he had planned for her.

He swiftly jumped down her body and pulled her panties off from under her mini skirt before hiked her legs over his shoulders. He spared a quick glance up at her rosy cheeks then immediately dipped his head down to lap at her folds, savoring her sensual taste.

Addison rolled her head to fall back against the pillow with a euphoric moan. "Oh, Zed." He hummed in acknowledgment as his tongue pressed flat to her clit. "Ah!" He didn't let up.

Her hands gripping his hair tighter and tighter as her coil wound in her belly. "Yes! Zed! Oh yeah!" She exclaimed.

He wrapped his lips around her nub and sucked hard. Her back arched off the mattress and her legs clamped around his head to hold him there. He softly kissed and licked her opening as her body spasmed from orgasm.

Her grip relaxed and he lifted his head. She was panting and obviously tired from the look in her eyes but she still smiled as he climbed back up her body, plopping down beside her to pull her back into his front to spoon with her. She sighed contently and snuggled back into him, he kissed her scalp affectionately.

"Feel a little better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Much, thanks to you." Her words were broken by a drawn out yawn. Zed chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her temple.

"Get some sleep, Garzi'ska." ( _My Love._ ) He whispered beside her ear. She was already drifting, her breathing slowing into a steady rhythm. He held her close, just content with comforting his wife during the stresses of the holidays.


	19. "All I want for Christmas is you."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Addison asked her long time boyfriend.

"Eh, I don't know." He shrugged, focused on stacking the football equipment into boxes.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure there's something you'd like to get!" She pried.

"I don't need anything." Zed laughed. "Don't waste your money on me! Just get Zoey an extra gift from us! She so deserves it." Addison pouted and put a hand on the shoulder pads he was about to lift.

"Yeah, Zoey _is_ awesome but don't change the subject!" She argued. "I want to get _you_ something nice, but I don't know what you want." Her face was begging for an answer. Zed stood and stepped around the box he was working on to let his arms leisurely circle her waist.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He assured her. She sighed, then thought it over for a moment. Maybe she could work with that.

"Ok then," she resigned, he raised a curious brow as she continued, "you want me? You'll get me." She smirked. He blinked in surprise but was quickly pulled down to be lip-locked with her before he could question.

She moved her lips to his neck kissing and sucking against his faint pulse. He hummed with appreciation and hugged around her waist a little tighter. After a minute or two, she pulled her mouth from his skin with a pop, briefly admiring the little bruise she'd left as claim to her territory.

His lips refound hers, kisses desperate for contact and she didn't deny him. His hands started roaming needily. She gladly gave him better access by lifting a leg to hook on his hip, her top lifted over her head and tossed to the side.

Being captains of the football team and cheer squad meant they were busy. Like _really_ busy. All the time. But with the holidays just around the corner, they were _even busier_. Meaning they had no alone time. Except for rare moments like now when they were packing up equipment for the off season.

And they _needed_ this alone time.

He unhooked her leg and gently guided her backwards until her back hit the rough lockers. He pressed her into them with his body touching her in every place he could manage, hands massaging her bra covered breasts and crotch pressed intimately into her thigh. His hard need for her attention rubbing between their bodies.

"Zed, the lockers, hurt." She said between kisses. His brows knitted in frustration, unwilling to relinquish his affections just yet.

"But I wanna kiss on you." He pouted when he finally pulled off her enough so the lockers weren't digging into her back anymore. She thought for a moment. Zed saw the lightbulb go off in her eyes just before she gave him a slow kiss then turned in his arms, bending at the waist with her hands against the lockers and peeking back at him.

He whimpered and took a single step forward for his crotch to press against her perfect ass. He bent over with his whole front pressing into her back, planting messy open mouth kisses to her shoulder as he undid his jeans and pulled her panties down mid thigh.

He positioned at her entrance, her juices already coating his tip before he was even pushing inside.

"Mmm, Addy." He moaned into her skin. "You're so wet for me." She whined and wiggled her hips impatiently, successfully creating an addictive friction between them. Both of them groaned.

He put both hands on her hips to keep her still and pulled slowly, his dick pushing inside her tight, welcoming walls. "Oh, fuck." He moaned, muffled by her moist shoulder from his kisses. He couldn’t help but grind against her ass from the incredible slickness she produced for him.

"Yes, fuck me, Zed." She moaned, trying to stay quiet.

"Mmmmm." He growled, replacing his kisses with bites on her delicate skin as he thrust harder into her.

"Zed! Ah!" She cried from his new roughness. Her encouragement driving him to go faster.

He was going crazy. He'd missed her so much. They never got time together anymore. He removed his teeth from her skin, kissing the indents affectionately, then trailing up her neck to brush his nose across the shell of her ear.

The feel of his breath drove her over the edge. She sucked in a sharp, shaky breath as a silent scream clogged her throat.

Zed growled in pleasure and pounded her faster as her walls constricted around his manhood. He thrusted three more times before cumming, _hard_. The room spinning for a moment as he held onto his queen for support until the world righted itself. She rested her head against his for comfort while they rode out their orgasms together.

After a few moments, he pulled her upright against him, kissing the side of her head. She giggled from his affections and turned in his arms to kiss him back.

"What a Christmas gift." He mused playfully.

"There's plenty more where that came from." She teased, stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek before they had to fix their clothes and get back to work.


	20. "Come sit on Santa's lap." (Stripper pt 3)

  
  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a good night!" Zed called over the crowd of children in a deepened voice. They all screamed and cheered as he made his exit from the gym hall.

He let out a heavy sigh and pulled the scratchy beard off his face to drape around his neck. Addison giggled, dressed in her ‘Santa's helper elf’ outfit, and stepped closer into his welcoming arms.

"It was so nice of you to dress up as Santa for the kids." She said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. The pillow tucked securely under the bright red coat separating their torsos from touching even the slightest bit, making Addison giggle again while Zed huffed.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to ditch this uncomfortably hot suit." He grumbled. She quirked an eyebrow up at him as a sexy smirk lifted the corners of her lips.

"Maybe I can get a little strip tease out of you yet." She teased. His brows flew up in surprise.

"I would definitely _not_ be good at that." He chuckled. She grabbed his hand to lead him towards their car.

"I think I can give you some pointers." She countered smoothly.

* * *

The music hummed in the background, a sensual beat that was surprisingly easy to rock his hips to. With her guidance, he'd stripped out of his stuffed shirt and jacket, then slowly peeled the belt off the red pants and let them fall to the floor. He was a blushing mess when she wolf-whistled at the sight of him in just his boxers while she was still fully dressed in her elf costume.

"That was really good, Baby!" She praised, getting up off her seat on their bed to go kiss him. "But why don't I show you how it's done." Her sexy suggestive tone instantly made the blood rush to his dick. She led him by the hand to take the spot she'd previously occupied.

"Keep the hat on." She purred, replacing his Santa hat over his dark green hair. The perfect Christmas-y color contrast.

She took a couple steps back, still in her black platform heels, her body swaying expertly to the music. She moved with grace and made it look so effortless.

Zed's heart thumped against his ribs. She pulled down the zipper of her dress, nice and slow, as her hips swayed. His eyes following the torturous descent of her hand down her side.

She hit the bottom and his gaze followed as her fingers trailed back up the lines of her curves, messaging her own breasts as she reached the top. Just before slipping her arms out of the sleeves with ease, her shoulders adorned with mere tank straps from underneath, her hand over her chest to keep her dress from falling just yet.

Waiting until their eyes met.

She let the garment pool around her ankles. Zed gulped down the saliva that formed in his mouth. Even in just a white tank and her normal everyday panties, she couldn't be more gorgeous.

She kept her eye contact with him as she effortlessly kicked off her heels. The look in her eyes was like a fire of passion that was fueled by love and affection, not to mention the intense lust thick in the air. His fingers itched to touch her. An idea struck him as a smirk quirked the corners of his lips.

"Come sit on Santa's lap." He offered. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she strutted closer to the beat of the music. She turned with her back to him, placing her palms on his bare knees while his skimmed down her thighs, squatting into his lap and rolling her hips backwards to grind against his hard manhood trapped in his boxers.

"Fuck." He groaned as his fingers dig into her skin while he drug them back up her thighs. He gripped her hips and spun her around. She giggled in surprise but didn't fight him. Instead, she lifted one leg at a time to straddle him.

His hands found their way under her top, scorching a path to those perky nipples in his face. Her mouth found his with hot, searing kisses, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he pinched gently at her peaks. She ground her core against his hardness. A glorious friction driving them both mad.

That was it. They'd had enough. Zed tugged the tank up over her head, a little rougher than he intended in his rush. But she didn't seem to mind as her lips quickly found his again, hot and needy. His arms locked around her back, flipping them over so he was laying overtop of her.

He fumbled with the sides of her panties before hooking his fingers under and tugging them down off her ankles, immediately returning his mouth to hers for those addicting kisses. She was pushing at the elastic of his boxers before he had a chance to even attempt removing them, a breathy laugh mingling with their heated gasps for air between kisses as he easily slid them down his hips. 

He pulled back to look down into her half-hooded eyes, heavy pants leaving her lips from their previous lack of oxygen. Her beauty was so absolute. She was everything he could've ever dreamed of in a woman. Everything and more. He leaned back in, this time kissing her soft and slow. She tangled her fingers in his hair, whimpering quietly at his sudden tenderness. 

Though it didn't last too long.

Without much warning, he impaled her. She gasped with a strangled moan as she threw her head backwards against the comforter. He gritted his teeth with a growl, planting his lips on her neck and trailing them down until they wrapped around her left nipple.

Addison cried out, her body bucking against his rough rhythm.

He brought his hands down to grip her hips tight, pulling her harder into his thrusts. With his lips on her breast and his dick deep in her snatch, she was going insane, senses on complete overdrive. Every nerve was sparked to life, her entire body alive from his touch.

Zed couldn't believe this amazing woman chose him. This stunning, smart, incredible woman was his. He pounded into her faster. She was so sexy. His body curled over her to keep his lips around her soft tit.

"Zed, _Zed_! I'm gonna—! I'm gonna—!" She screamed before he detached from her breast and slammed his mouth against hers. Her body arched up to press into his, the contact pushing them over the edge as he spilled deep inside her.

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist as they come down from their high. Her fingers threading through his hair while they caught their breath. A laugh that was barely audible left her lips. Zed lifted his head just enough to peek at her.

"You've still got it, Big Guy." She teased softly. He let out a chuckle.

"Got what?" He questioned curiously. She smirked.

"That zomboost you always used to talk about." She clarified. Zed's eyes narrow playfully down at her.

"I guess you bring the monster out in me." He joked. She brought a hand down from his hair to cup his cheek.

"Oh baby. You're not a monster, you're a zombie!" Zed immediately laughed from her use of his saying from his football days. She giggled and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Christmas was in a few days, and man could she not wait to give him her gift.


	21. Candles. LOTS of candles.

"Why on earth do you have so many candles?!" Zed exclaimed as he lifted the unexpectedly heavy box out of the linen closet. Addison huffed as she held the flashlight up so her husband could pick the right one out of the darkness.

"Pretty sure you should be thanking me for my candle obsession instead of complaining about it right now." She pouted.

"I guess they are coming in handy _now_." He joked, giving her a light nudge of his elbow once he had the box down off the shelf. She giggled with an eye roll he couldn't see and led him back to the living room. He set the box carefully on the coffee table as she went to find the lighters. Zed started setting the candles on any flat surface, feeling his way around the familiar area so he wouldn't bump into or break anything.

"Found 'em!" She called, rushing back into the room.

"How long do you think the power'll be out?" Zed wondered aloud.

"Who knows. But I'm sure it'll be back on by morning at the latest." She assured, going behind him to light the candles he'd set out already.

"Ah, I see." He hummed. "So we gotta share body heat to keep warm tonight." He turned back to give her a sly wink that made her giggle. She released the lighter switch and smiled over at her green haired husband.

"Let's finish lighting these around the house, then discuss our survival plan." She teased. Zed laughed and stretched over for a quick peck before continuing their mission to light up their home.

* * *

The faint orange glow filled the room, shadows cast abstractly against every surface. But Zed and Addison were already tangled up in the bed, their mouths moving together in a practiced dance. Their clothes stripped and forgotten, thrown haphazardly somewhere on the bedroom floor.

Zed nudged her legs slightly further apart so his manhood was pressed intimately against her center, pulling back slightly to look into her beautiful eyes. She shivered under him, her hips wiggling almost impatiently as she stretched back up to reconnect their lips. And he doesn't deny her.

He pulled his hips back for his tip to pop into position at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he filled her completely, a strangled gasp stuck in her throat. Zed kisses her stifled column, his tongue savoring the taste of her skin as he licked and sucked, rocking in and out of her slick folds in a smooth, slow rhythm.

She was gasping and moaning along with his thrusts, the chill of the air started prickling at their skin. Zed wrapped around her tighter to keep their warmth in as he showered her with affections. She stretched her arm down and gripped the quilt, pulling it over his back clumsily. Successfully cocooning them with the blanket.

He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and slowed nearly to a stop, smiling lovingly down at her before she closed the gap between their lips. He started moving again, trying his best to portray how much he adores her with each thrust, each kiss, each touch of his fingertips on her soft skin.

Addison hooked her ankles around his hips, arms looped around his back and neck. Bringing her body as close to his as humanly possible. He slid one hand under her waist, her belly touching his. The rolling of his stomach muscles against hers felt so intimate and erotic, it drove her off the cliff. Zed's breath hitched, he plunged deep inside her as he released.

Once he finished, they both collapsed, a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs and deep, panting breaths from pounding hearts. She combed her fingers through his hair affectionately while they settled, his thumb rubbing comforting circles against her hip as he held onto her. Until she eventually wiggled underneath him to loosen his grip, kissing his forehead for added measure.

"Come on,Zed, you gotta let me up!" She laughed when he didn't budge, even going completely deadweight on top of her to keep her from escaping. But when she pulled his face up to kiss his lips, he begrudgingly rolled off of her since she was so nice.

"But I just wanna cuddle and go to sleep!" He whined. She threw on her robe before smiling playful back at him.

"So you wanna just let all the candles burn all the way down so we won't have _any_ if the power goes out again?" She questioned. He groaned and slid off the bed to put on his boxers.

"Ok _fine_! I guess I'll help you with your hoard of candles." He grumbled teasingly. She giggled and kissed him once he was close enough.

"They came in handy. Don't lie." She said as they went around the house blowing out the array of candles.


	22. Stocking Stuffers

"Don't forget the stockings." She reminded.

His brows knitted from the anxiousness in her tone. She'd been so perky and enthusiastic up to this point, what could possibly be in those stockings that would have her acting like a shy little school girl with him?

The pique of his curiosity got the better of him as he got up to grab the stockings off their hooks on the mantel. He handed her hers, their eyes connect, her cheeks dusted pink. He could feel the air thicken around them and debated of ditching the socks and skipping right to the kissing. But he knew she'd frown upon that idea.

She seemed to watch him intently as he sat down, setting hers aside unopened. He spared her another curious glance before peeking inside. His brows furrow at the foreign object and reaches in to pull it out for a better view.

* * *

Zed squeezed the tube of clear liquid generously into his hand, Addison propped up on her elbows and knees stark naked beside him on the bed. He grabbed the toy and coated it in the liquid on his hand, making sure there was plenty of lube on each silicone bead.

Once he was satisfied, he sat up on his knees behind the beautiful girl displaying herself to him. Running his still luded fingers along the seam of her cheeks and paying extra attention to the puckering hole she was so curious to play around with.

"You're sure you wanna try this?" He offered, completely willing to just fuck her brains out if she wasn't sure about ass play just yet. But she nodded, cheeks aflame and breathing already slightly labored from anticipation.

"I, wanna give my other first time to you, too." She told him shyly with a pause. "But I know we'll need to...loosen me up a little first."

Zed moaned low, his manhood twitching so close to her opening. It'd be so easy to just thrust his hips forward and bury himself deep inside her wet pussy, but she wants to _play_. His dick twitched again.

His lube covered finger carefully pressed inside her tight butthole, a breathless gasp emerging from Addison's throat as he gently massaged her walls.

"You gotta relax a little then, Baby. You're so tight, I can barely move my finger." He teased. Addison moaned and whined.

"Don't tease me, Zed." She moaned. "Ah, it feels, _good_." He hummed deep in his chest, slowly retracting his finger before bringing the smallest bead up to push in its place. Addison gasped again.

Zed watched her carefully as he gently pushed the next one in as well, ready to stop if she told him to. Her hands fisted the sheets, breathing deep breaths to help her relax as the final and largest bead was inserted, surprisingly easily.

"Zed. I-I wanna feel you inside, too." She begged, eyes glancing back at him through dark lashes. His mouth ran dry, quickly wiping his lubed hand clean with a washcloth before firmly gripping her hips. The view of his tip entering her through the silicone loop sticking out of her ass turned him on so bad his dick was twitching inside her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh, my god! Zed!" Addison moaned. He pushed in slowly, her body quivering under his palms when he was set fully inside. "Zed! I-I feel so full! Ah!"

"Ah fuck, Adds." He groaned, moving with small gentle thrusts to test her reaction. She whimpered and flinched forward ever-so slightly. He immediately stopped moving.

"Jus-just wait a second." She said weakly, apologetically. He softened and leaned down to kiss her shoulder, his body curling around her as his arms wrapped securely around her middle. She tilted her head back to rest against his, desperate for his comfort as she adjusted to the fullness.

He could feel just how tense her whole body was and knew that wasn't helping her adapted to the toy and his dick being inside her at the same time. If she could just relax a little, he was sure she'd enjoy it a lot more. 

So, he did the only thing he could think of. Carefully, holding her tight, he laid them down on their sides. She gasped in surprise at first but quickly snuggled back into him from their new spooning position.

He trailed his hot, open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, up her neck, until he was nipping her earlobe and sucking the spot just below. Addison moaned from his affections, her body already much more relaxed in his stronger yet gentle embrace and reacting to the tiny shifts of him and the toy inside her. She began wiggling her hips back into his, the loop of the toy wedged between their bodies moving with every move she made.

She gasped in a shaky breath and pushed into him a little more firmly. Zed growled next to her ear, knowing she was finally enjoying the new feelings, and started back up his own small thrusts like he had before. This time, her back arched and her head fell back onto his shoulder, any noises strangled in her throat as she came around him.

"Oo Baby~ that was quick." He cooed huskily. His breath ghosting over her ear sending a shiver down her spine. He continued his slow rhythm, her tight pussy accentuate by the toy. He could feel it through the thin wall separating her two holes.

Her hand comes up the sift through his hair, drawing his face closer to hers. He craned his neck and planted his mouth to hers, a heated kiss shared between the lovers. His movements becoming more needy and, in turn, slightly rougher. Not that Addison was complaining at that point. She was pushing back into him, moaning louder and louder as they both climbed towards orgasm.

But suddenly her back felt insanely cold. His front disappearing from against her, though he was still deep inside her. The tug of the silicone ring, pulling on the first bead out, made her cry out in ecstasy. He pulled the last two beads out of her, moaning from her spasming walls around him, and immediately began pounding into her.

Addison was thrashing her head back and forth against the pillow. She just came for the second time but he was still going. She was overwhelmed by the pleasures engulfing her core.

"Addy! Ah! I'm about to—!" He choked on his words as he came, dragging her off the cliff with him. Both screaming out their climax.

He lazily scooted back up to spoon her body again, wrapping around her like she was the anchor keeping him from floating off into space. He still couldn't believe how amazing she was, always had been. They were still exploring and learning new things together. Figuring out their ticks even after this long. They were meant to be together forever.

And he knew one thing for sure, if Addison wanted to try something new, he'd gladly explore whatever kink she had in mind.


	23. Trapped during a winter storm.

The movie had ended, not that the young couple noticed. Too preoccupied with rubbing and touching while their mouths consumed each other's. That was until the credits stopped rolling and the menu screen was playing on repeat. Addison pulled back reluctantly, a soft smile adorned on her lips.

"I should probably get going." She told him, leaning up for one last peck.

"Oh, b-but can't you stay just a little longer? It's not _that_ late!" He assured, trying to spend as much time with her as possible. But she was already wiggled out from under him. She scurried away before he could catch her by the waist, grabbing her coat and giggling from the pout on his face. She placed her hands on his chest when he finally reached her by the door.

"If I make my mother worry, my father won't let me come over again for a _very_ long time." She denied. Zed stiffened and tightened his hold around her waist, relaxing when she was flush against him.

"Well, we definitely don't want that to happen, now do we." He agreed with a smile. She giggled again and leaned up, reconnecting their lips for an affectionate, open mouthed kiss. A kiss that lingered. Before it could get too heated, however, she pulled back again.

"I really can't stay." She breathed, disappointment clear in her soft voice. He pressed his forehead to hers, squeezing his eyes shut 'cause he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"I understand." He assured to ease her mind. She smiled up at him and went for the doorknob, giving it a turn and slight pull.

The door burst open, throwing Addison back against Zed's chest. The wind and snow swirling wild and harshly against their faces. Zed was quick to step around her and force the door closed, returning to the surprised girl's side to check her over by cupping her cheeks.

"Are you ok? The door didn't hit you did it?" He questioned frantically. She blinked the shock out of her eyes and laughed, placing her hands over his.

"I'm fine! It's just," she paused and made her way across to the window, pushing aside the curtain to see just how bad the storm had blown in, "how am I gonna get home now?" He came up behind her and peered out at the blizzard raging outside.

"It looks pretty bad out there." He mused, giving her a smirk when she turns to look up at him. "Maybe you should just stay here tonight." 

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You know I can't, Zed." She scolded playfully, stepping around him towards the house phone. "I'll call a cab." He skip stepped ahead of her, wrapping her back in an embrace.

"I'm sure no cabs are out there! Did you see it?" He persisted. She giggled and slid out from under his arms.

"What will the neighbors think! I have to try." She grabbed the house phone and dialed the Seabrook Cab Company. It rang several times before someone answered.

"Seabrook Cabs, how can I help you?" The man answered.

"Yes, hi! I need to order a cab to take me home." She said cheerfully. The man snorted out a quick laugh.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You can order it for in the morning after the storm has passed, but we're shut down for the night." He informed her. She glanced over at Zed who was leaned up against the wall beside her.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you anyways." She said before hanging up.

"No cabs?" He asked teasingly, arms crossed over his chest where he stood. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No cabs. So I have to find another way." She said stubbornly, walking past him towards the window again. He sighed and followed her. She watched the snow flurrying wildly while she thought about her next plan.

"Come on, Addy." He soothed, coming up behind and rubbing her arms warmly. "You'll freeze out there. Just stay here with me." He offered again. She turned in his arms, his hands sprawling across her back.

"Bucky'll throw a fit if he finds out." She warned, Zed didn't even flinch.

"I'm sure he already knows we're _together_. I mean, we've been a couple for over a year!" He countered. She laughed again, bringing her arms up around his neck.

"You know we'll be the gossip of the town, don't you?"

He quirked a brow from her assumption that he'd care. "Let them talk if they wanna, right?" 

She couldn't argue with that. It's been their motto ever since they got together. She took another step closer, her body flush to his.

"It is pretty cozy right here." She said, eyes flickering to his lips briefly.

"Baby, it's cold outside." He replied softly, their voices just above a whisper as the distance between their lips closed.

The sudden blaring ring of the phone made them jump apart. "Holy shit." He cursed under his breath before rushing to answer it. 

"Necrodopolis residents!" Zed greeted, pausing as the person on the other end spoke. "Oh! Yeah she's right here. Hold on a sec." He extended the phone to her. She took it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, hearing the dramatic sigh of relief on the other end.

"Addy Honey! I'm so glad you're not caught out in this storm!" Her mother gushed.

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out how to get home." She said, glancing up at Zed who had on an adorable pout. She had to stifle another giggle from escaping.

"No, no Sweetie! I think it'd be safest for you to stay right there." Her mother ordered. Addison blinked in surprise, then heard her father grumbling in the background that her mother hushed him. "Your father isn't too fond of the idea that you'd be staying the night with a boy, especially since his father and sister are away, but I'm more concerned about your safety." She explained.

"Oh, o-okay Mom!" She still surprised her parents want her to stay the night with Zed.

"Just," her mother paused, lowering her tone to a whisper, "make sure you and Zed use protection, okay?" Addison's face turned beet red as her eyes met his.

"Y-yes Ma'am." She stammered. Zed's brows furrowed in concern.

"We'll come get you in the morning, Dear." Missy said motherly. "We love you!"

"Love you too. Bye Mom." She said, hanging up the phone. Zed was at her side the next instant.

"Everything ok?" He asked. She buried her face in his chest, completely embarrassed by the conversation with her mother.

"She told me to use protection! Oh my god!" She cried into his shirt in mortifications. Zed's face flamed at her exclamation.

"S-she what?" He needed clarity. What on earth was that conversation about?! Addison slowly pulled away from his chest and peeked up at him, cheeks still pink with embarrassment.

"They told me to stay the night. She said we should use protection." Addy summarized. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, that's awkward." He said, earning a giggle from the white haired girl he loved.

"Ya think?" She teased. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Let's get comfortable again. We've got all night to wait out the storm." He offered, helping her out of her coat and leading her back into the living room.

* * *

They'd ended up putting on a Christmas movie marathon that they barely watched. Spending most of the time talking and goofing off. Mainly Addy tossing popcorn in the air and Zed attempting to catch them in his mouth.

It was always so easy for them to relax and hang out. Addison could talk to him all night and never get bored, they've done just that countless times over the phone. But tonight, tonight they were actually together.

She tossed the last piece of popcorn up and he caught it in his mouth, crunching it as he tackled her down onto the couch cushions. They were both laughing, carefree and playful, young and in love.

Zed lifted his head, laughter settling between the two of them as their eyes met. The air around them thickening.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked softly, reaching up to tuck a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. She let out a breathy laugh as her eyes stayed mesmerized with his.

"Maybe once or twice." She joked in a whisper. He didn't waste another second to kiss her.

A small sigh lingering in his throat as he poured his affections out to her and hers to him. It wasn't long before the kisses became heated and desperate; tongues dancing and hands touching anywhere they could reach. She matched his passion with fervor, just as needy for affection as he was.

"Zed," she whimpered beneath him, he was surprised to see tears brimming the corners, "I-I need you." Her hands fisted his shirt, her body rubbing against his in distress. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"You sure?" He asked in concern. The last time, their first time, was painful for her. So he had stopped before they'd barely even started. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, even if it meant they'd have a celibate relationship.

But Addison nodded, her hips grinding up against his. He groaned from the contact and leaned back in to kiss her.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. Clothing being stripped off, hands groping body parts, mouths mingling to the point of oxygen deprivation. And the next thing he knew, Addy was rolling the condom over his length and straddling his hips where he sat on the couch.

They were panting and breathless, finally slowing down for a second of clarity between each other. His thumbs brushed lightly over their place on her waist, eyes deeply connected with hers.

"We can go as slow as you want." He assured her softly. "If you need to stop, we'll stop." She gulped and nodded, leaning her head down to press their foreheads together.

She gently took his shaft into her hand, up on her knees and guiding the tip to her entrance. Her hope that maybe this position would allow her more control, in turn, feeling better than in missionary.

She slowly sank down onto him.

His tip pushed its way inside her wet folds, a moan rolling off his lips as she took him in inch-by-inch. Hearing him turned her on even further than she already was, she held onto his shoulders for support until she met his base.

Her panting was heavier, eyes screwed shut from before, but she turned her focus to how her body felt and her eyes roll back, whole body relaxing. She wasn't in any pain. In fact, it was an odd oneness that had her heart singing.

Suddenly, every place their bodies were touching felt like sparks. She peeked her eyes open at his face, his head was rolled back and resting against the couch. The sight sending molten lava coursing through her veins. Was _she_ making him feel that good? Without _doing_ anything?

She wondered...

The slightest shift of her hips had a moan creeping up her throat. An insane amount of pleasure shooting into every fiber of her being. This was way different than last time. A wave of excitement washed over her, one hand sliding up his neck to cradle his jaw as he looked at her. The sparkle in her eyes ignited the same exhilaration in his chest as she leaned forward to capture his lips.

Her movements were still cautious but she started a slow rhythm of lifting off him a little and sinking back down to fullness, Zed swallowing every gasp or moan trying to escape her lips.

"Oh, Baby." He moaned, giving them a second for air. "You feel so good. You're doing so good." He encouraged breathily. She whimpered, a coil in her belly constricting to the point she'd never felt before. She started to ride him faster, his hands on her hips helping her movements. "Oh fuck." He moaned again.

"Zed, _Zed_! I think I'm gonna—! _Ah_!" She threw her head back, her body arching to press against his. He groaned, lips latching into her perky nipple that she'd shoved in his face. She cried out from the new sensation adding to her climax.

Zed hadn't stopped moving either, his arms tight around her middle while his hips thrust up into her dripping slit, so close to his own orgasm. Her body quivered in his arms, strangled moans catching in her breaths.

He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her head back to connect their lips once more, then swiftly laid her back into the sofa. She gasped in surprise but her eyes rolled back from the new angle as Zed pounded into her.

He was so close, so incredibly close. Addy felt so good, so tight around him, massaging his most intimate appendage inside her body. _Oh god_ he was gonna cum.

"Zed! Zed! Yeah! Right there! _Ah_!" She cried out. He bit his lip to keep from cumming, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her hips started meeting his thrusts, a new intense friction building.

Zed was gonna burst at any moment. He was trying so hard not to cum yet, not wanting to finish before she could get off, again.

Then, he bit down on her collar.

Addison screamed as her walls clamped down around him and he choked out a moan as he came with her. The two collapsed in a heap, breathless and exhausted, clinging to one another like lifelines. The storm blowing outside only a faint reminder that they were still in the real world and not some kind of euphoric dream.

"Holy fuck." He finally managed. She giggled from the disbelief in his tone.

"A lot different this time, huh?" She mused, fingers playing in his hair.

"A little." He chuckled teasingly, leaning down to peck her lips with affection, then laying his forehead against hers. "I love you Addy."

"I love you too Zed." She breathed.


	24. I'm taking you to tinsel town.

TINSELTOWN (noun) - _Hollywood, or the superficially glamorous world it represents._

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked under her blindfold.

"I'm taking you to tinsel town." Zed chuckled and kissed her knuckles he was leading her by.

"I wanna know where you're actually taking me." She huffed with a pout.

"We're almost there, Addy. You'll love it. I promise." He assured her gently. She sighed, following him without argument. If he wanted to surprise her, then she'd go along with it so he could.

As promised, their trek came to a stop. Zed placed his hands on her shoulders to position her just right before coming to stand behind her, arms snaking around her waist loosely. "You can look now." He finally gave permission.

Addison reached behind her head and removed the cloth covering her eyes, having to blink a few times to readjust from the total darkness to the faint lights hitting her retinas. They were standing outside their new house. Their first home they bought together that they'd be moving into officially next week. She furrowed her brows, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

"Our house?" She asked. Zed sighed, still staring at it with starry eyes.

"Yeah. Our house." He agreed daydreamily. She giggled. He sighed contently again, stepping out from behind her and taking her hand. "Ok! Time's a wastin'!" He joked, pulling her insistently towards the door.

"Oh my god, Zed, what are we doing here?" She questioned, laughing at his antics. He let go of her hand long enough to unlock the front door then pulled her inside.

It was very dark.

Zed flipped on the living room light and kept pulling her further inside, a bounce of excitement in his steps but he avoided answering her questions, until he was leading her down to the basement.

"You're not gonna eat my brains or something, are you Babe? 'Cause, ya know, it's really close to Christmas and that'd put a real damper on the happiest time of year." She joked, still following him without hesitation. Zed laughed heartily, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"If I was gonna eat your brains, I definitely would've done it by now." They stepped off the bottom step and Zed took her in around the waist, holding her flush against him. "'Cause girl you've always looked delicious." He added, flashing his teeth for a teasing snarl. Addison leaned in closer with a giggle that turned his lips up for a smile.

She would have stolen a kiss if he hadn't pulled away again. Addison pouted in frustration as he continued to lead her around, finally reaching the unfinished side of their basement. "Zed, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" She said in exasperation.

"I know it seems weird right now, but it'll make sense in a second." He paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking back at her with his bright excited smile. "Trust me?"

How could she possibly be annoyed at that face?

"Of course I do." She smiled. His already bright smile got that much brighter from her assurance. He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

It was pitch black.

"Wait here." Zed made sure she was ok in her spot before his hands on her shoulders disappeared along with the rest of him into the darkness.

She could hear him rustling around. Holding back her giggle when the distinguishable sound of a pipe being kicked, followed by Zed's groan and curse under his breath, filled the dark space. She was about to call out to him again, to make sure he was alright. But the room suddenly illuminated.

Addison gasped.

Their basement had been transferred into an imitation light garden. A variety of different string lights and fixtures strategically placed around to create a beautiful display.

Tears pricked her eyes.

She and Zed had so many memories in the light garden at Seabrook Power. And it had crushed her when it was destroyed during the demolition sophomore year.

But this...

Zed had set up their own private light garden. Just for them. A thick comforter sprawled out in the middle of the floor with several mismatched pillows and blankets on top.

He came stumbling out from behind the furnace, having tripped over another wire or pipe, but smiled with an excited goofy grin at her.

"Surprised, Addy? What do ya think?" He asked, coming up to hold her around the waist. She gladly draped her arms around his neck in return.

"It's amazing Zed! When did you find time to do this? We've only had the keys for 2 days!" He just shrugged like it was no big deal and ignored her question, instead leaning in with only centimeters separating them from a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this for you for a long time, Adds." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers. A shiver ran down her spine, fully focused and hyper aware of every place their bodies touched.

"I love it." She whispered back, stretching up on her tiptoes to close the distance between their lips. "Almost as much as I love you." She breathed, eyes darting down to his lips then back to his hooded eyes.

He knew what she wanted and didn't make her wait. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Sparks ignited behind both of their eyelids. Even after the years they'd been together, it didn't matter. Every time felt like the first. Their love never dulled or faltered.

Addison gripped his shoulder, other hand fisting in his hair as her need grew to desperation. Zed pulled her closer, not allowing a single inch of space to separate their bodies.

But, all too suddenly, he pulled away. She shivered, missing his warmth immediately.

He hasn't let go of her completely though. Instead, he pulled her by the wrist down to the makeshift bed on the floor. She quickly joined him, straddling his hips as soon as his butt touched the blanket.

Her mouth devoured his greedily.

Zed hummed, sounding more like a lustful growl in his throat. His hands skimmed up her sides, dragging the material of her sweater up along with them. Addison gladly lifted her arms so he could remove it, then her doing the same to tug off his hoodie and tshirt. Their lips only separating the mere ten seconds it took for the material to clear their heads before they were back on each other's.

From that moment on, it was a frantic stripping of clothing. Both too eager to feel skin against their own to care about slowing down. The faint mismatched glow surrounding them bringing back memories from high school, stealing secret kisses or full on fooling around in the old power plant in the earliest stages of their relationship.

Zed worshiped her.

"You're so beautiful, Addy." He told her breathily.

His hands groping and messaging any bit of her flesh he could reach, mouth kissing her lips with heated passion until she needed air. Addison's head rolled back, his kisses trailing down the column of her neck to find a nice spot in the valley of her collarbone to focus his attention.

"Oh Zed," she whispered, sifting her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

His arms wrapped completely around her middle and pulled her tight to him, his hard manhood pressed intimately against her slick folds. She let out an unapologetic moan, the feeling sent a wave of pleasure through her entire body. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her hips rocked over his, creating a delicious friction as her clit rubbed every ridge and vein of his dick.

Zed groaned against her neck. His hands sliding down to her hip bones, gently gripping them and guiding her pace just a little quicker, leaving the girl above him breathless. Every fiber of her being burned for more.

So, Addison shoved him backwards to lay flat on the blanket, following close and claiming his lips from her position over him. Zed was surprised by her roughness for only a moment before it was quickly replaced with intense desire, a heat that filled his lower belly and made him painfully aware of how close he was to just shifting his hips and impaling her. He let out a sound crossed between a moan and a whine, pleading for oneness with her.

She couldn't help but giggle as she sat upright.

Both of them were panting heavily, taking a second to appreciate the views in the glow of their personal light garden. He enjoyed seeing Addison on top with pink cheeks and full breasts heaving while she enjoyed her slim toned zombie sprawled out beneath her.

Slowly, she pushed herself up until his manhood was standing at attention under her, his tip brushing her sopping, wet entrance. She kept her hands resting on his stomach to help stay stable as she sank down onto him, her head lulling back with a long moan. Inch by inch he filled her, his own moan of pleasure mingling in the air with hers until he was buried to the hilt in her warm womanhood.

After circling her head back to meet Zed's eyes, she began grinding her hips with his. His tip rubbed deliciously against her g-spot deep inside her pussy, tightening and heating up that coil in her belly as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Zed kept a solid grip on her hips. He was panting and making soft, shallow thrusts in time with her grinding.

It felt almost too good.

He had to bite his lip, trying his best not to bust too soon. Her hips rolled quicker, the added friction from her clit rubbing intimately in his coarse hair driving her closer and closer to her peak. His thrusts followed her pace to help her get off.

"Zed! Zed! I'm gonna—I'm gonna!" She cried, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as she rode him. He guided her pace to quicken a little more, wanting her to get off. Addison inhaled short, sharp pants, trying to hold on with eyes still screwed shut much to Zed's displeasure.

He wanted to see her; see her unravel above him, see her in ecstasy without restraint, see her let go. "Addy," he called in a hushed tone. Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Cum Baby. Cum for me." He breathed encouragingly.

Her breath hitched and her coil snapped.

A strangled cry of pleasure caught in her throat, whole body shuddering as she rode out her orgasm. Zed continued his gentle thrusts, her constricted walls around his member making it hard to hold back but he'd wait for her to finish. Making her feel amazing was infinitely more important than reaching his own climax.

Soon enough, she was starting to roll her hips along with his rhythm again. Her face still flushed, out of breath, and eyes hooded with lust as well as exhaustion. Zed groaned sensually, he was already on the verge of cumming and she looked way to sexy not to fuck her brains out.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to crash their lips together, fingers tangling in her messy curls as he kissed her with heated fervor. Addison moaned into his mouth, then pulled back for more air to keep from passing out. He chuckled breathily.

"Tired, Baby? Want me to take over?" He offered, teasing smirk playing on his lips. She managed a giggle that switched to a gasp when he bucked his hips up roughly into hers.

"Yes, Zed, fuck me," she whimpered. He swiftly pulled her back in for a quick, hard kiss then let her go so she could climb off him.

She shifted to the side to allow him to get up, presenting herself on elbows and knees for him. Her ass wigging ever so slightly in the air trying to entice him, the need for him to fill her again driving her to the brink of insanity.

Zed's member twitched with anticipation from the sight of her. And he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself behind her, grabbing her hips as a guide, and slowly pushed back into her warm center.

They both moan from the sensation of ecstasy coursing through them. He started to move, a steady but rough rhythm that had Addison's back arched as she cried his name.

"Zed! Zed! Ah! Yeah! Faster!" She screamed, coming out like a plea.

Zed gritted his teeth. He wanted to keep going for her, but felt so good, so incredibly good. Her walls messaging his manhood in the most delicious way with every thrust. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Ah, fuck, Addy. If I take off I'm gonna cum," he warned, still keeping his steady pace.

She peeked over her shoulder at him and he could have nutted right then, but then she said, "I'm so, close too, Baby. Fuck me, so we can, cum." She managed between gasps.

And suddenly, the need for climax won over self restraint. Zed pounded into her, thrusts quick and rough. Addison buried her face in a pillow, toes curled as he pushed her over the edge once more. He was close behind, slamming into her one last time as he exploded, literally seeing stars in the backs of his eyelids for a split second.

The two lovers collapsed, a mess of tangled limbs as they held onto one another. Zed kissed her slightly sweaty temple affectionately.

"Wow, that turned out so much better than I thought it would." He mused, making Addison giggle.

"Well, this is a hundred times better than 'tinsel town' like you originally promised." She teased, tilting up to peck his lips. Zed chuckled against her kiss, tightening his arms around her.

"I can't wait to start this new chapter of my life with you." He whispered. She melted even more into his side.

"Me too." She agreed, reaching a hand to sift through the hair behind his ear.

"I love you so much, Addison." He professed.

"I love you more, Zed." She breathed before their lips met for a soft, gentle kiss that embodied every emotion they shared for each other. An endless love that would never die. Just like their memories in the Zombie Light Garden.


	25. Day 25 (Stripper pt 4 Finale)

  
“ _Finally!_ ” Zed groaned dramatically, as he slapped the sticky side of a bright red bow on top of the last gift Addison had assigned him to wrap. The latter giggled from his theatrics and rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Go put all these under the tree so we can watch a movie and cuddle.” She instructed, standing from her seat to go pop some popcorn for said movie. 

Begrudgingly, he got up from his spot at the table, making sure she heard him with every whine and grunt. “Ugh! Only cuddles?” 

He could hear her laugh from the kitchen, just as he knelt down beside the tree with the stack of gifts filling his arms. He vaguely heard her tease back with some witty rebuttal but a small box already under the tree with a big tag reading _‘Do Not Open Until Christmas’_ caught his attention. After closer inspection, that was definitely his name on the ‘To:’ portion. 

He could’ve sworn that wasn’t there yesterday. He would have noticed. And it was Christmas Eve, so what last minute gift was so important that she put a special tag on it?

“Hey Adds?” He called curiosity clear in his tone. 

“Yeah? Something wrong?” She answers, rounding the wall separating them. The box in his hand froze her in her tracks. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. But, uh, just wondering what this little thing is that’s so important it requires a note so I don’t open it early.” He said, examining the suspicious package, even giving it a little shake to see if he could tell what was inside. 

She walked over, crouching down to kneel beside him. His eyes look up to meet hers, sparkling with his excited intrigue about the secret gift. Addison softened. 

She knew he hadn't always celebrated Christmas, since his family was Jewish. And only the past few years took it seriously, for her sake. So, the presents she gave him were still very exciting. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Addison teased, taking the package from his hand and placing it safely on her lap, where he couldn’t try opening it early. 

“But what makes that one so special? It’s tiny!” His pout made her momentarily question her resolve. But she shook away the temptation to just hand it over. It’d be so much more special if he waited until tomorrow.

“The best gifts come in small packages, My Love.” She purred, leaning forward to peck his lips. Which he slid his hand along her jaw and sifted through the curls at the back of her head as he deepened the lingering affection. 

When they pulled back, they were breathless. Her eyes fluttered open and Zed was staring back at her mere inches from her face, his hand still cradling her jaw and an adorable, soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“If you want me to wait, I’ll wait. I don’t wanna ruin the surprise you’ve done so well keeping from me.” He assured her. 

The hint of teasing in his words were clearly just that, teasing her, and she knew he didn’t mean any malice by it. But _god,_ he didn’t even know that half of it! She’d been dying to give this to him for an entire week! 

His thumb brushing her cheek lovingly, snapping her back to the moment. Suddenly, she was debating, once again, whether to go ahead and give it to him or not, eyes never leaving his as her mind raced. She closed the gap between their lips again, her decision made. She was just too excited to see his reaction. Damn him for being so fucking cute. She was giving him the gift early. 

This moment was just too perfect for her not to.

Zed groaned from her intense kiss but was missing her lips way sooner than he wanted to. She pulled back and handed him back the box. He glanced from it then back up to her. Her features held a soft look with the slightest hint of anxiousness.

“Merry Christmas, Zed.” She said sincerely. 

He smiled, both of them getting comfortable sitting on the floor before he carefully started tearing the wrapping paper. If she thought it was so special, he’d take extra good care of it. With the paper gone, he lifted the lid of the thin white box he’d unwrapped. 

What he first saw, sent blood rushing to both his face and his dick, bright red lace and a bright green bow that was obviously some kind of lingerie. He set the box on the ground and lifted the dainty garment by its straps, revealing the virtually see-through lace bralette with the green bow dead center of the cups, flowing lace cascading down each side. And he didn’t miss the pair of matching crotchless panties that fell back into the box as it unfolded. 

The set looked incredibly festive and equally as sexy, but he couldn’t help teasing her just a little. “I don’t think these will fit me.” 

Addison bursted out with a laugh that she tried to cover up, trying her best to recompose herself. She rolled her eyes and said, “Dork, look at the rest. That’s only half the surprise.” Her knees bounced, legs looking like butterflies flapping their wings excitedly, in her cross-legged position on the floor beside him. 

Zed chuckled from her giddiness, returning his attention to the remaining content of his gift. He set the lingerie aside, he finds a long, slender white box still waiting for him to open. His brows scrunched in confusion. It looked like some kind of necklace box. Was she this excited to give him jewelry? Not that he wouldn’t love it. Maybe it was a new silver chain to replace his that he has had for years. 

He removed the lid and picked up the little note, staring in shock for a few moments when it revealed a pregnancy test sitting underneath it. The word ‘PREGNANT’ was very clear on the result screen. He looked back at the note, reading, “No more silent nights for you and Mommy. Love, Baby Necrodopolis”. 

A million thoughts rush through his mind but he couldn’t comprehend any of them. The only thing he could grasp was the idea of starting a family with Addison. The rock he was always leaning on, the other half that made him whole, the love of his life, his soulmate. 

Addison’s gentle touch on his leg pulling him out of his haze. His head snapped up in her direction. He cursed himself for his initial reaction because of the look of worry on her features. 

“Is—Is this for real? You’re serious?” He managed to ask, a smile spreading across his face when she nodded eagerly. His grin grew wider, contagiously from the same effect mirroring on hers. 

Zed jumped to his feet, lifting her along with him into a big bear hug. In all the excitement, he ended up whirling her around off her feet. 

“Oh my god! Baby, this is great! I can’t believe it!” He exclaimed. Addison bit her lip to keep from squealing, but she couldn’t help the happy giggles that left her. 

When he finally put her back on solid ground, she didn’t release her hold on his shoulders, looking up at him hopefully. “You’re excited? Honestly?” She asked. 

“Of course I am!” He confirmed, closing the mere half a step distance between them to pull her in as close as possible. “Addy, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. A baby is just the beginning.” His voice dripping with love and adoration. 

She choked wetly on a relieved laugh, stretching up to connect their lips. Her hands cradling his jaw, holding him firm, kissing him passionately. Streaks of happy tears lining her cheeks as she kept kissing him, pouring all of her love out for him. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. 

And lucky for her, she didn’t have to anymore. 

Zed bent down and grabbed her by the thighs, then straightening and hoisting her up with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she sighed against his mouth, grateful for how much easier access she now had to his lips. 

Knowing they wouldn’t make it down the hall, up the stairs, and all the way to their bedroom before they’d inevitably have enough and just fuck whenever they happened to be anyways, so he walked them over to the couch. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he laid them down, refusing to even break their kiss as he lowered her back against the soft cushions. His body pressed down against hers, arching to meld as closely as possible to him. A needy whimper crept from her throat. 

It felt too amazing to have him so close, just as desperate as her for contact. Especially since her hormones had been going haywire since around Thanksgiving. She’d been feeling extra horny this past month but had no idea why until about a week ago. The memory almost made her giggle from when Bree convinced her to take a pregnancy test because she was ugly crying over her cappuccino order being messed up. 

And she probably would have laughed if Zed’s hand hadn’t slipped into her Christmas leggings to play with her sensitive lady-bits. He hummed with appreciation of her wetness as his fingers wasted no time with teasing, delving slowly into her warm entrance and his thumb simultaneously pressing against her delicate clit. 

Addison gasped from the sudden flood of pleasure that engulfed her nervous-system. It surprised her a little bit. Zed was definitely a fan of foreplay and teasing, not that this new urgency wasn’t a turn on. She moaned out a whimper into his mouth, nails clawing at the back of his shoulders desperately for more. 

And his fingers didn’t disappoint. Or his tongue for that matter. 

He knew exactly how to make her melt under his manipulations, expertly fingering her while his thumbs messaged her nub (his kisses not letting up either). She was moaning in ecstasy and bucking against his hand for more. She craved more of him. But she was so close to the edge that she craved cumming just a little more. 

She thrust her hips in rhythm with his fingers. Her breaths came out short and needy, so close to reaching the peak. His mouth became more demanding, turning her on further from his rare show of dominance. But she pulled her lips from his for some much needed air. 

“Ah! _Yes!_ Zed! Zed! I’m gonna—” She moaned loudly. 

Then suddenly, his fingers were swiftly pulled out of her. 

Before she could even let out a whimper of protest, his thumb and index finger were gently pinching her sexual nerve center (aka her clit). Her whole body tensed, all the air being sucked from her lungs as she came, _hard_. Zed retracted his hand from between her legs and trailed affectionate kisses along her neck as she recovered. 

She lazily pulled him back to reconnect their lips. He hummed as he gladly returned her kisses, receiving a sigh in response. He couldn’t help but chuckle by just how adorable she was. Especially with the pout on her face when he pulled back to look at her. 

“Let’s move the festivities to the bedroom.” He suggested. 

“Or we can just get right into it here.” She countered sensuality dripping from her tone. 

Zed chuckled again, leaning in again but for a softer, more affectionate kiss than she might have expected. Not that she was complaining. He moved his lips to hover over hers by mere centimeters. 

“There’s no need to rush.” He said, making her soften.

He was right. Why should they rush? They had their whole future to spend together. 

“Let’s get married.” He added in a whisper. Her eyes went wide, her shocked silence made him quickly continue on in mild panic. “Not right away! After the baby gets here, of course! We can take as much time as we need!” 

Addison finally giggles to effectively cut him off, eyes welled up with happy tears as she muttered a ‘yes!’ before kissing him again. His arms tightened around her. Their hearts were soaring far past cloud nine. There weren’t words to describe how happy and in love they were. 

And when Zed surprised her by jumping to his feet and hoisting her bridal-style into his arms, she’s reminded that there were a million reasons why she fell for him in the first place. He pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes fluttering closed as they relished in their love for one another. 

“Let’s take our time. We’ve got all the time in the world.” He assured her. She smiled knowing he was right once again. Their journey was only beginning. Who would’ve thought there could be a happy ending between a stripper and ‘a zombie’. 


End file.
